


Si vis pacem, para bellum

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Всему свое время [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл, курсант академии в Аннаполисе, впервые приезжает в Окленд. Ни друзей. Ни родных. Он даже не до конца понимает – для чего именно он приехал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ФБ 2015
> 
> Спасибо Emotional_Response. Если бы не ты - он так бы и не был дописан )
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1) я нагло забила на канон;  
> 2) это АУ вплоть до характеров и внешнего вида персонажей, поскольку не могут быть вкахактерные персонажи в иной реальности.

Глава 1

 

— Эй, смотри куда прешь, придурок! Бля, Лидс! Какого хрена?!

— Ты слишком много ругаешься. И слишком громко.

— А он ничего так, симпатичный…

— Шлюха!

— Эй!

— Стайлз!

— Еще раз назовешь меня шлюхой…

Оглушительный хлопок двери отрезал шум и крики людей. Дерек наконец-то смог спокойно выдохнуть. Не то чтобы в квартире было чем дышать — спертый, застоявшийся воздух мало чем отличался от уличного ада. Складывалось впечатление, что апрель возомнил себя серединой лета. Резкий перепад температур двух разных городов скорее раздражал, чем действительно доставлял проблемы. Но выбирать не приходилось.

Квартира окружила Дерека тишиной.

Вроде бы поступление в академию прошло неделю назад. Или месяц. По ощущениям. И городские шум и суету Дерек еще помнил прекрасно. Но, как оказалось, нет. Даже утренняя побудка и гомон сотен курсантов не могли сравниться со шквальными звуковыми волнами большого города. Сигналы машин, разговоры прохожих, противный визг тормозов и грохот обрушились на Дерека, едва он вышел из аэропорта.

Дорога до нового дома запомнилась плохо. Было жарко, душно. Таксист курил дешевые вонючие сигареты, даже не Лаки Страйк — к сигаретам Бойда удалось привыкнуть уже на первом курсе. Окленд явно был не рад новому жителю. И с первых секунд стремился предоставить полный комплекс испытаний. Почти как сержант Харрис с его марш-бросками летом в полдень и ночными бдениями зимой на плацу.

Бросив сумку на пыльный пол, Дерек, не разуваясь, прошел внутрь квартиры.

— Ну спасибо, дядя Питер, — протянул он, мрачно оглядывая помещение.

По всей комнате громоздились пирамиды коробок и накрытая полиэтиленом мебель. Все его наследство, вся прошлая жизнь. Естественно, под толстым слоем пыли. Как и пол, и стены, и даже потолок. Наверное, если бы не бьющий в окна солнечный свет, можно было бы увидеть пыль и в воздухе.

***

Как долго Дерек простоял в прострации, обозревая… склад, он затруднился бы ответить. Пять минут или час — ему уже не было важно: время больше всего сейчас напоминало тягучую, вязкую патоку.

Чтобы хоть как-то вернуть себя в реальность, он с усилием распахнул створку окна. И тут же отшатнулся.

— Чертово пекло! — оступившись, Дерек чуть не обрушил ближайшую стопку коробок, удержав ее в последний момент.

Картон был заботливо заклеен скотчем, так что содержимое точно не просыпалось бы, но в любой из них могло лежать что-то хрупкое. Кто упаковывал коробки и что именно в них упаковали — дядя Питер не удосужился упомянуть.

Заинтересовавшись, Дерек подцепил выуженным из кармана ключом липкую ленту. Открывшееся нутро коробки подействовало как ледяной душ — мгновенно окунув его в воспоминания недельной давности.

_— Что ты стоишь тут и мямлишь, скажи прямо: я — трус! — побагровевший от громкого крика лейтенант Стоун шарахнул кулаком по столешнице._

_— Сэр. Нет, сэр, — на выдохе ответил Дерек. Получилось глухо и сипло. Не так, как должны отвечать курсанты, совершенно не по уставу. Недостойно будущего офицера._

_Дерек уставился в край стола командира, выше поднять взгляд не получалось._

_Предметов на поверхности стола было катастрофически мало. Компьютер, почти всегда пустой лоток для бумаг, стакан с остро заточенными карандашами и стеклянное пресс-папье. К чему оно в этом лаконичном интерьере? Никому за время обучения не пришло в голову спросить. И это уже не важно. Два флага на стене, отсутствие фотографий, стол, три стула — ни ковра, ни даже намека на ковровое покрытие, которое имелось практически в каждом кабинете других преподавателей и наставников._

_Командир судорожно выдохнул. Бывалый вояка прекрасно понимал — если курсант твердо решил отказаться от дальнейшего пребывания в стенах академии — никто ему не указ. Курсант волен вернуться к прежней, гражданской, жизни и вести себя может так, как ему вздумается._

_— Курсант. Ты же разговаривал с тем мозгоправом. Разве не ты утверждал, что с тобой все в порядке? — на два тона тише, размереннее и спокойнее спросил лейтенант._

_— Так и было, сэр._

_Лейтенант Стоун устало потер лоб. Гнев и ярость, буквально только что переполнявшие его, испарились. Усталость брала свое._

_— Что сейчас-то изменилось?_

_— Не…_

_— Вот только попробуй сказать, что не знаешь. Знаешь. По глазам вижу, — командир посмотрел в окно, как будто надеясь там найти разум взбунтовавшегося курсанта. — Я же знал твоих родителей. Они никогда не пасовали перед трудностями, никогда не отступали. Ты хоть о них-то подумал?_

_— Только о них и думаю, сэр._

***

Лейтенант-коммандер Хейл всегда выглядела безупречно. Даже навсегда распрощавшись с синей формой и окончательно став просто Талией Хейл — мать продолжала занимать недосягаемую высоту в жизни Дерека. Ответственная на службе, умная, дотошная, она и в обычной жизни руководствовалась правилами и уставом.

Если подумать, Дерек не часто видел, чтобы мать улыбалась. Все, что он сейчас мог вспомнить — ее пристальный, изучающий взгляд.

Тонко звякнувшая рамка с фотографией вновь аккуратно уложена в коробку. Другая квартира, другой город, другой штат. Даже солнце здесь припекало не так, как в Мэриленде — обещанные синоптиками туманы и те на горизонте замечены не были.

А ощущение присутствия никуда не исчезло.

***

Наведя в квартире чисто символический порядок — убрав пыль и сняв полиэтилен с мебели, — Дерек следующим пунктом в списке отметил поход в ближайший супермаркет. Долгий перелет из Мэриленда в Окленд и духота раскаленного города не способствовали аппетиту, но жажда постепенно одолевала.

Не успев выйти и захлопнуть дверь, Дерек практически врезался в высокого светловолосого парня.

— Ой, прости! Я не специально, — сразу же бросился извиняться тот. — Задумался о варианте установки дверей из мореного дуба в комнату с паркетом из сосны… Эмм, прости. Я Айзек.

— Дерек, — представился, пожав протянутую руку, и продолжил недоуменно смотреть на странного парня.

— Недавно переехал? Не помню, чтобы мы встречались раньше, — Айзек уткнулся взглядом в носки собственных кед. — Впрочем, я вообще редко что замечаю, если только вот так не наткнусь, — и, вскинув голову, с улыбкой продолжил: — Я архитектор. Будущий. Живу двумя этажами выше.

— А я только сегодня приехал. И ты много извиняешься.

— Эм… Да, моя вечная проблема. Извини. Черт. В общем, если что-то нужно — заходи. Большинство жильцов пожилые, поговорить не о чем. Новой компании буду рад. Так что — плюс два этажа, прямо над твоей квартирой. У меня в холодильнике всегда есть холодное пиво.

— Звучит почти как реклама супермаркета. Не подскажешь, где здесь ближайший?

— Дальше по улице, мимо не пройдешь, — Айзек махнул рукой в предполагаемом направлении.

— Спасибо, увидимся, — не желая продолжать откровенно идиотский разговор, Дерек сбежал вниз по лестнице и хлопнул решеткой калитки.

***

— Папа? Мы будем дома поздно, ребята…

— Милая, я на работе. Тут новое дело…

— Вот как. Хорошо. А мама?

— Не знаю, дочь, позвони ей сама.

— Вы снова не разговариваете?

— Нет, что ты. У нас все в порядке, просто…

— Просто она тоже занята. На работе. Я поняла. Удачного вечера.

— Не обижайся…

— Пока, папа.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

До супермаркета Дерек предсказуемо не добрался. Айзек не уточнил, куда следовало двигаться — вверх по улице или вниз. Дерек выбрал спуск.

По большому счету, стоило только погрузиться в собственные мысли, как он перестал замечать перекрикивания уличных торговцев, доносящуюся откуда-то музыку, шорох асфальта под колесами и сигналы проезжающих мимо машин.

Все, о чем Дерек сейчас мог думать — разговор с командиром. Мысли упорно продолжали крутиться около того, что было сказано и, наоборот, не сказано. Как сказано и насколько понятно.

Они с лейтенантом Стоуном тогда… спорили? Да, так вернее. Спорили больше часа. Командир старался убедить Дерека остаться. Еще бы! Один из лучших курсантов, с отличными оценками по основным дисциплинам, гордость курса. И такой срыв перед самым выпуском. И дело даже не в конфликте с преподавателем, не в низких баллах. Иначе, как офицер-наставник, он бы знал.

Стоун дураком не был и прекрасно понимал — подвох есть всегда. Правда так и не смог додуматься — где именно. Впрочем, и не стоило. Стоуну при всем желании не залезть Дереку в голову. А значит, все домыслы командира не важны.

На секунду Дерек попытался представить — что сказала бы или сделала мать. Разочарованно поджала губы? Укоризненно посмотрела? Что? Или отвернулась бы, как от пустого места?

_— Курсант Хейл. Не руби сгоряча, — лейтенант побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я даю тебе увольнение за отличную успеваемость по всем дисциплинам. Три недели. Съезди домой, подумай еще раз._

_— Сэр, я хорошо обдумал. У меня на это ушел почти год, — край стола Стоуна сколот. В какой момент это произошло? Потому что стол перемещали?_

_— И при этом ты продолжал учиться и сдал все предметы раньше срока. Нестыковка, курсант, — лейтенант прищурился, искоса посмотрев на Дерека. Наверно, думает — что не так. Ты прав, командир. Все не так._

_— Сэр, я же говорю — много думал. Нужно было убедиться, что оно того стоило. Но…_

_— Молчать! Не мне тебе рассказывать, какой конкурс на зачисление. И не мне тебе рассказывать, какая честь стать выпускником и офицером. Мое последнее слово — три недели! Если после этого ты не вернешься к выпускным экзаменам — твое право. А сейчас езжай домой!_

_— Сэр, мой дом всегда был в Норфолке._

_— Вон! Вон из моего кабинета! — лейтенант вновь перешел на крик._

***

Даже порой становилось интересно — стал бы так горячиться командир, если бы Дерек причиной ухода обозначил свою ориентацию? По-тихому бы свернул разговор и выпнул из академии? Или убедил бы молчать, до последнего молчать и никому ничего не говорить?

С другой стороны — выставлять проблемой то, что для самого Дерека таковой никогда не являлось… низко? Недостойно? Хотелось быть честным. Как из года в год учат первокурсников в Аннаполисе.

В последнее время честность обеспечивала только дополнительные неприятности.

Оглянувшись, Дерек понял, что последние минут десять или даже все двадцать идет вдоль озера. Никакого супермаркета ему по пути не попалось, или он не заметил. Тоже возможно. Иногда, погружаясь в собственные мысли после отбоя, Дерек не замечал, как наступал рассвет.

Дневной жар постепенно спадал. К вечеру начало холодать. И если еще пару часов назад Дерека мучила жажда, то сейчас она пропала окончательно. Абсолютно противоположное желание — напиться до беспамятства накрыло его с головой.

***

— Чувак! Да у тебя чувство самосохранения отсутствует напрочь, как я посмотрю! — громко произнесенная рядом фраза вырвала Дерека из медитативного состояния.

Прогулка вдоль озера запомнилась смутно. Мамочки с колясками, влюбленные парочки, просто дети, бегающие наперегонки, изредка доносящиеся звуки аттракционов, запахи жженого сахара — то, что раздражало Дерека с детства, настигло разом.

В рекордный срок поймав такси, он практически сбежал из парка. Позорно. Но большое количество праздных людей всегда выводило его из себя. Они создавали лишнюю суету, ненужную и бесполезную. Колоссальный плюс обучения в Аннаполисе был именно в упорядоченности и строгости расписания. Разнообразие, вносимое офицерами типа Харриса, только дополняло будни.

Не зная, куда податься в новом и, по сути, незнакомом городе, Дерек решил спросить совета таксиста. Он точно должен знать все злачные места, тем более с такой профессией.

Здание бара выглядело старым и обшарпанным снаружи. И если бы не вывеска, Дерек спокойно прошел мимо, даже не обратив внимание. Внутри же обстановка обнадежила: раннее время, отсутствие завсегдатаев и приглушенная музыка были как нельзя кстати. А после первого глотка неразбавленного старины Джека Дерек убедился в правильности принятого решения.

Еще бы не этот навязчивый пацан! Дерек смерил взглядом стоящего рядом. Стриженые волосы, повадки уличной шпаны.

— У тебя, видимо, тоже.

— Здесь и покруче обламывали.

Черная майка, сильные руки. Не пацан. Лет двадцать? А татуировка, кажется «рукава», обхватывала руки парня от запястий и до… Судя по линиям, видневшимся из-за ворота майки — до шеи.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Я здесь впервые.

— Типа врезаться со всей дури, чуть с ног не сшибить и съебаться, не извинившись — это твой метод пикапа?

Отставив рокс в сторону, Дерек уже внимательнее посмотрел на парня. Совершенно точно — он видел его первый раз в жизни.

— Ты меня с кем-то спутал.

— А, то есть на Перкинс не ты, здоровяк, обитаешь.

— Перкинс? — перед глазами всплыло название улицы, написанное на листе из молексина, оставленного Питером. — Да… Слушай, если тебе необходимо услышать «извини» — то да, извини. Все?

Ссориться не хотелось, не хотелось вообще разговаривать. Не только с этим навязчивым типом. Вообще. Дерек определенно сглупил, придя в бар. Проще и беспроблемнее было бы купить выпивку в супермаркете и вернуться в квартиру.

— Пиздец, чувак, ну в тебе и гонору…

— Стайлз!

— Айзек! — примешалось к ним восклицание.

Одернувшая наглого парня рыжая девчонка, не смогла перекричать яркую блондинку, которая практически выпрыгнула из-за столика, чтобы только подлететь и обнять Айзека-двумя-этажами-выше. И как только девчонки умудряются бегать на таких каблуках.

— Эм… Эрика. И ребята. Ммм… Дерек! Привет! А почему вы здесь? Илай закрыл перед вами двери своего клуба? — казалось, Айзека ошарашило такое «приветствие». Но, судя по первому впечатлению Дерека, он перманентно пребывал в прострации.

— Да ты юморист, Айзек, что, «волк» уже не нужен? — Стайлз явно был не из тех, кто лез за словом в карман. И успевал выудить самые провокационные.

— Ты так давно динамишь нас с ним, даже не верится, что пойдешь на такой подвиг. Так что, извини, — Айзек довольно улыбнулся, и сразу стало понятно: для него такое общение — норма.

— Стайлз, бро, ну действительно, ну что ты тянешь? Это же Айзек, — подал голос еще один представитель их компании, чем-то неуловимо напомнивший годовалого щенка.

— Ну, раз даже Скотт просит — приходи завтра. Часов в пять.

— Заметано.

Какой-то детский сад, где мелочная иерархия отражает реальный мир, но выглядит одинаково смешно и грустно.

— Айзек, я хотела кое-что спросить у тебя. — Эрика, та самая эффектная блондинка, пытаясь привлечь внимание, дернула того за рукав рубашки. — Отойдем?

— Что ты хотела? — несмотря на неуверенность в голосе и периодические заикания, Айзек не напрягаясь перекрикивал музыку и тихие разговоры завсегдатаев.

— Понимаешь, после выпуска я думала пойти на архитектурный… — вопрос Эрики затих в толпе раньше, чем она успела договорить.

— Шлюха, — процедил Стайлз.

— И тебя не смущает, что она твоя подруга? — резкий тон рыжей как будто выдернул Дерека из заторможенного состояния.

— Если ее не смущает каждый раз кидать нас и вешаться на шею Айзеку, Лидс, почему меня должно смущать определение такого поведения?

Абсурдность ситуации начала зашкаливать, поэтому Дерек решил сделать исключение и попросил у бармена пачку сигарет.

— Иногда меня даже удивляет, что ты — мой брат.

Сигареты. Спички. К черту, для одного дня как-то многовато всего.

— А в остальное время?

— А в остальное — раздражает этот факт.

— Принцесса Лидия… Эй, хватит уже бить меня!

Видимо, Стайлз уже не первый раз за день огребал от сестры подзатыльник, только этот факт не проблема Дерека. Теперь он их вспомнил — дверь в коридор стала второй, отрезавшей его от криков и перебранки этой странной компании.

***

Ночью шума на городских улицах стало меньше. А в подворотне за баром «карман» из трех стен глушил практически любой внешний звук. Дерек не спеша докуривал вторую сигарету. В стоящих напротив мусорных баках шуршали крысы, из дальнего угла сверкала желтыми глазами помойная кошка.

Внезапно хлопнувшая дверь стала финалом недокуренной сигареты — вздрогнув от неожиданности, Дерек выронил тлеющий окурок.

— Как же меня все достало! — Стайлз, похоже, сегодня выполнял роль личной кары Дерека.

— Эй, ты куда?!

Вывалившийся следом мужик стал неожиданностью, даже не самим своим наличием, а, скорее, поведением. Припечатав Стайлза к нише между двумя мусорными баками, судя по шороху и чмокающим звукам, он настроился на быстрый перепих.

Алкоголь точно делает людей слепыми и глухими. Ни один из них даже не обратил внимания на то, что они не одни облюбовали проулок за баром.

— Убери руки! Блядь, лапы убрал свои! — Стайлз пыхтел и пытался вырваться. — Отвали от меня, мудах херов! Че ты ко мне прицепмгхф…

Разные весовые категории оказались не в пользу Стайлза. Он, конечно, был той еще занозой, но точно не заслуживал быть оттраханным бухим в жопу придурком среди мусора и грязи. Закатив на мгновение глаза и резко выдохнув, Дерек решил вмешаться.

— Друг, кажется, парню ты не нравишься!

Но его обращение не возымело эффекта, бугай продолжал лапать Стайлза. А вот похлопывание по плечу — да. Здоровяк тут же обернулся, продолжая удерживать усиленно вырывающуюся добычу.

— Че?!

Если бутылка виски способна оказывать такой эффект, то Дерек явно заказал не тот сорт. Налившиеся кровью глаза, вздувшиеся вены на лице — лунного света было недостаточно, но разглядеть высокую степень агрессии не составило труда.

А парень определенно умеет выбирать себе… поклонников. Странно, как он вообще дожил до своего возраста с таким-то гонором и умением завязывать знакомства.

Если за секунду до вмешательства Дерек подумывал развернуться и уйти, то сейчас убедился в правильности принятого решения.

— Говорю — парню ты явно не нравишься. Отпусти, не создавай проблем.

— Пр`блем?!! Я те ща такие пр`блемы создам!!! — с ревом выпустив Стайлза, бугай развернулся с уже занесенным кулаком.

Привычно увернувшись от удара, Дерек перехватил руку неадекватного мужика противника и тут же тройным хуком слева в бок отправил его в ближайшую вонючую лужу. Падая, тот головой зацепил мусорный бак и приземлился уже в отключке.

От быстрой перемены событий Стайлз, так и не отлипнув от стены, в ужасе пялился то на Дерека, то на незадачливого насильника. Наверно, его больше удивило, что Дерек подошел к поверженному противнику и, присев на корточки, попытался нащупать пульс.

Пульс прощупывался. Но кровоточащая ссадина на голове бугая вызывала опасения. Дерек решил, что еще не готов становиться убийцей, а значит, нужно срочно найти помощь.

— Эй, сопляк! — окрикнул он ошарашенного парня. — Сгоняй в бар за помощью. Твоему приятелю сегодня круто не повезло.

Тот мгновенно пришел в себя и, сузив до того расширенные глаза, процедил:

— С хуя ли? Он меня поиметь хотел, а я ему за помощью должен бегать?

— Парень…

— Меня зовут Стайлз!

— Хорошо, — терпеливо выдохнул Дерек. — Стайлз, будь так добр, приведи помощь. Иначе он истечет кровью и умрет.

— Пфф, да пусть сдохнет, ублюдок. Туда ему и дорога, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что ему очень даже удобно оставаться среди мусора и двигаться он не планирует.

Показательная демонстрация невмешательства стала последней каплей терпения.

— Ты мелкий испорченный говнюк. Так и знал, что не стоило вмешиваться! — выпрямившись, Дерек шагнул к двери бара. — Я тебя знаю всего пять минут, и это самые отстойные пять минут моей жизни!

— Меня только что чуть не изнасиловали, а ты милосердия и благодарности от меня хочешь?! — Стайлз буквально выпрыгнул из облюбованной им ниши, оказавшись практически нос к носу с Дереком. Если бы не рост. — Спасибо, что вмешался! Слышишь?! Спа-си-бо! Без тебя я бы точно не справился!!! Но помогать ему я не буду!

От такой звуковой волны у Дерека мгновенно зазвенело в ушах. Парень был прав, это его только что пытались насильно поиметь. Это он — жертва. И у него стресс.

Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Дерек развернулся и зашел во внутрь. Звон в ушах не перекрывала музыка и десятки галдящих посетителей. Желание вернуться в квартиру стало непреодолимым.

— Еще бутылку виски, — окликнул он бармена, доставая деньги. — И еще — там, в переулке, парню плохо стало — проверил бы кто?

Кивок бармена дал понять, что Дерека услышали, и он со спокойной совестью, прихватив бутылку Джека Дэниелса, отправился ловить такси.

***

— Милая, извини, что так получилось.

— Дай угадаю… Ммм… Ты был занят?

— Прости, но это очень важно для моего будущего.

— Хм, и я даже угадала с первого раза. Один вопрос — твоего будущего? Даже не нашего? Помнится, еще вчера ты говорил абсолютно другое!

— Прости, милая, нашего. Конечно, нашего. Не обижайся. У меня есть для тебя подарок.

— Ты всерьез думаешь купить меня подарками? Считаешь такой… глупой и бездарной?

— Нет, конечно. Просто у меня есть подарок для моей девочки. Который не может ей не понравиться.

— Прекрати говорить обо мне в третьем лице!

— Извини. Подарок для тебя, и я его долго выбирал. Так я могу заехать за тобой?

— Хорошо. Все равно дома никого.

— Совсем?

— Перестань переспрашивать. Я сказала то, что сказала: дома, кроме меня, нет никого. Так ты едешь? Или я иду спать?

— Буду через четверть часа.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Дерека разбудил звонок. Он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Чертов солнечный свет заливал комнату. Дядя Питер и тут удружил — нашел квартиру с окнами именно на южную сторону. Черт бы его побрал. Звонок повторился. Титаническим усилием оторвав голову от простыни, Дерек попытался определить источник звука. Дверь, точно! Кроме как дверному звонку, звонить в этой квартире было нечему.

Голова нещадно трещала. Две бутылки виски оказались не лучшим вариантом убить вечер. И уж точно — самым отстойным вариантом забыться. Заснуть удалось только под утро, когда небо начало светлеть, а алкоголь — выветриваться из головы. Муторные воспоминания расползались в мозгу, как ряска по болотам Луизианы, про которые часто любил рассказывать Бойд. Уже на первом году обучения Дереку хотелось за эти рассказы свернуть другу шею. Только возможность отрабатывать удары на ринге спасли Бойда от незавидной участи.

Выругавшись себе под нос, Дерек скатился с кровати и, спотыкаясь, побрел к входной двери. За которой оказался вчерашний татуированный парень.

— Стайлз? — Имя всплыло совершенно спонтанно.

— Дерек, ты даже умудрился запомнить мое имя? — Тот просто-таки излучал энергию. Энерджайзер недобитый. Такой заряд позитива с утра наблюдать было крайне неприятно.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — степень помятости собственного лица Дерек не мог определить. Даже в глазах Стайлза. Но хриплый голос вчерашнюю попойку в одну морду выдавал с головой.

— Вариант, что я зашел еще раз сказать «спасибо» за своевременное вмешательство, ты даже не планируешь рассматривать? — скрестив «рукава» на груди, Стайлз скептически уставился на Дерека.

— Будем считать, что сказал. Все? — Дерек зажмурился. От переплетения черной краски и светлой кожи рябило в глазах.

— Нет, я терпеть не могу ощущать себя чьим-то должником, — Стайлз, как уличный кот, просочился в щель между Дереком и дверью.

Окончательно отчаявшись начать понимать что-либо, Дерек в ступоре проследил взглядом за наглым гаденышем. Который, судя по всему, даже не озаботился мыслью, что пришел крайне не вовремя.

***

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя здесь мышь повесилась? — глухо прозвучал голос Стайлза из недр холодильника.

Но Дерек решил не возмущаться такой бесцеремонности: ему открылся вполне приличный вид на задницу этого паршивца. Приличный — исключительно потому, что джинсы не слишком тесно обтягивали ягодицы.

— Я в курсе, что холодильник пуст, — неосознанно копируя позу, которой Стайлз приветствовал его на лестничной площадке, Дерек прислонился к косяку двери.

— Как же ты умудряешься выживать здесь? Или только что переехал? — большие глаза, родинки, вздернутые брови, округленный в вопросе рот. Наглость и почти невинность. Неосознанная демонстрация способностей? Дерек усмехнулся.

— А ты не мастер ненавязчивых вопросов, как я посмотрю. Я только вчера приехал.

— Какая разница, какие вопросы, если все равно я получаю ответы? — нет, невинность тут уже давно и близко не наблюдалась.

— Смело.

— Похуй.

— Ты всегда так много ругаешься?

— Почему мне все постоянно задают этот вопрос? — почти сорвался на фальцет Стайлз, резко выпрямляясь. От его крика у Дерека зазвенело в ушах.

— Потому что ты на самом деле много ругаешься? — Дерек для себя уже решил, что на это утро с него хватит.

— Ха-ха. Спасибо, кэп. Я к тому — какая разница, ну ругаюсь и ругаюсь — это мои проблемы. — Стайлз захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Дерек поморщился — звук как по оголенным нервам прокатился. Это было неприятно.

— Точно, это твои проблемы. А сейчас ты говоришь, зачем пришел, и выметаешься. Или не говоришь и выметаешься.

— Гостеприимно.

— Мой дом — мои правила. Здесь ты ругаться не будешь.

— Договорились. Итак, что я могу для тебя сделать?

Внешний вид уличной шпаны и деловой тон Стайлза не хотели увязываться вместе. От смеха еще сильнее заболела голова, но Дерек решил, что оно того стоило.

— Ты странный.

— Кто бы говорил, Стайлз.

Внезапно он понял, что ошибся. Несмотря на всю свою наглость и гонор, этот парень не был неприятным. Он был забавным. Как щенок, который умеет только тявкать, потому что серьезно укусить — зубы не выросли.

— За то время, что я у тебя в гостях, ты ни разу не спросил — откуда я знаю твой адрес.

— Айзек-двумя-этажами-выше, — Дерек выдал скороговоркой очевидный ответ.

— Айзек-двумя-этажами-выше? — округлившиеся глаза внезапно напомнили какой-то мультфильм из детства. Название стерлось, но глаза определенно были похожи. — Почему именно так?

— Айзек-шизанутый-на-строительстве — считаешь лучше?

— Для всех он просто Айзек, если что.

— Это вы его не один год знаете.

— Тоже верно. Почему «не один»?

Прикрыв ладонью глаза, Дерек понял, что да, парень забавный. Да, Дерек совсем не против, что тот достает своими вопросами. Но не утром же в… В половине третьего?! Ничего себе! Дерек еще раз посмотрел на наручные часы — стрелки и не думали перемещаться. Ощущение неправильности происходящего волной прокатилось по позвоночнику, одновременно покрыв кожу холодным липким потом.

— Тебе бы в супермаркет зарулить, что ли, — внезапно выдал Стайлз.

— Айзек сказал — дальше по улице есть какой-то. По улице в сторону озера точно нет, — прищурившись, Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

— Лэйк-Меррит?

— В этом районе больше одного озера?

— Айзек так тебе сказал?

— У меня проблемы с речью?

— Не у тебя, и не с речью. У Айзека, с ориентацией в пространстве. Самый ближайший супермаркет отсюда на самом деле дальше по улице. И ты даже угадал — в противоположном от Лэйк-Меррит направлении. До конца Перкинс и плюс еще пересечь две-три улицы.

— То есть, если туда ехать, то только на машине.

— Бинго.

— Тогда тебе сильно не повезло.

Душ, совершенно определенно Дереку сейчас требовался душ. И зубная паста, и можно даже без щетки, и без полотенца. Все равно не привыкать. Главное — душ.

— Извини — мне? Ты ничего не перепутал? — Стайлз удивленно вытаращился. — Твоя квартира. Твой пустой холодильник. Причем тут я?

— Это ты сейчас с голодным видом торчал в моем холодильнике.

— А, ты про это. Не волнуйся. На Гранд-авеню есть вполне приличная пиццерия. Доставят быстро.

— В мою квартиру заказывать пиццу ты не будешь.

— Боишься, тебя неправильно поймут?

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, квартира твоя, заказ мой, — пространно начал пояснять Стайлз, вполне определенно намекая на очевидные факты. Особенно после сцены в проулке за баром.

— Не обольщайся, твоя ориентация у тебя на лбу не написана. И нет, меня она не смущает. И даже не пугает, и совершенно не волнует. Но заказывать — в мою квартиру — ты не будешь, — Дерек решил окончательно наплевать на правила приличия.

— Вообще я про общественное мнение про тебя. А ты про... типа неприкосновенность владений?

— И это в том числе. Так, говоришь, ты уже выметаешься? — Дерек понял, что облажался, но решил гнуть линию до конца.

— Заказать можешь ты сам. Лови! — не обращая внимания на откровенную грубость, Стайлз бросил свой телефон в Дерека. — И я уже сказал — ненавижу быть чьим-то должником.

На автомате поймав навороченную игрушку, Дерек удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот невозмутимо уселся на ближайший стул и улыбнулся. Улыбка ему определенно шла.

Почесав в затылке, Дерек решил, что оно того не стоит. В конце концов, пицца была бы не лишней, да и до супермаркета далеко… К тому же телефон выглядел устрашающе: сплошной экран и почти полное отсутствие кнопок. До ухода Дерека в академию подобные игрушки даже не рекламировались.

— Только один раз. Две пиццы, — он положил электронного монстра на столешницу и, уходя с кухни, добавил: — Я в душ.

Стайлз отсалютовал двумя пальцами спине Дерека.

***

Прохладные струи воды упруго били по плечам, смывая пот вместе со вчерашними неприятностями, и уносили из головы сумбур последних двадцати четырех часов. Или последней недели. Впрочем, чего уж мелочиться, год сюда тоже можно посчитать. Боль планомерно вытекала из головы. Взамен внутри почти ощутимо начал образовываться вакуум. Не хотелось думать, ни про парня, оставленного на кухне, ни про чертов Аннаполис со Стоуном, Харрисом и всеми прочими. Ни про мать с отцом.

Глухой шум и тихо хлопнувшая дверь дали понять, что пицца доставлена. Значит, Дерек торчит в ванной уже около получаса. Это было дольше, чем он обычно мылся во время обучения. Но академия осталась в Мэриленде, а значит, он мог себе позволить роскошь стоять под душем столько, сколько ему взбредет в голову.

Осторожный стук в дверь ванной комнаты обломал его планы. Выругавшись, Дерек завернул кран и потянулся к полотенцу, которое он повесил на раковину. Вряд ли это Питер озаботился оставить в квартире запаянный в полиэтилен набор из постельного белья и пары полотенец. Но спасибо кому бы то ни было, сюрприз удался — Дереку ровно так же, как и вчера, не хотелось начинать разбор коробок. А перспектива наткнуться на очередную стопку альбомов или фотографий отнюдь не прельщала.

Полотенце пахло пластиком и каким-то химическим средством. Не стопроцентный хлопок, но не это главное. Полотенце было, и плотнее тех, к которым привык Дерек.

И только закончив вытираться, он понял, как сильно сглупил — стремясь быстрее спрятаться от энтузиазма Стайлза, забыл прихватить в душ сменную одежду. Вчерашняя определенно нуждалась в стирке. К темной куче на кафельном полу даже подходить не хотелось: от нее на расстоянии разило резким запахом пота и прогорклым — перегара. Как только Стайлз вытерпел с ним в одном помещении больше пяти минут?

Обернув влажное полотенце вокруг бедер, Дерек рискнул покинуть ванную. Сидя за столом на облюбованном месте, Стайлз с упоением поглощал кусок пиццы. Запахи сыра, обжаренной колбасы, свежевыпеченного теста и, внезапно, черного кофе заполнили кухню.

— Дерек! Ты все-таки там не утонул. Понятия не имею, какая тебе нравится, потому взял мясную и сырную, — прожевав, выдал Стайлз. — И еще попросил кофе на вынос. Мне с похмелья всегда хочется.

— Ага, спасибо.

Кофе остыть не успел. Обжигая губы и язык, с шипением Дерек втянул первый глоток вожделенного напитка. В стенах академии не всегда перепадала возможность добраться до хорошо сваренного кофе. А увольнительные случались крайне редко, в город не каждый раз удавалось выбраться.

— Угадал, — ухмыльнулся паршивец.

— Угадал, — подтвердил Дерек, закатив глаза. Второй глоток прокатился по пищеводу, распространяя тепло и насыщая тело энергией. Настроение из нулевого неуклонно поднималось до отметки «отличное».

— А можно задать личный вопрос? Что означает буква «С» у тебя на груди? — бесцеремонность Стайлза никуда не делась. Но она не означала, что Дерек был обязан отвечать.

— Во-первых, не твое дело. Во-вторых, уже не важно. Просто буква.

— Если бы была просто буква, не было бы «во-первых». Но чтобы это не означала, могу перебить, если, конечно, она тебе не дорога как память.

— Перебить? Ты татуировщик? — от неожиданности Дерек распахнул глаза, а брови взлетели вверх. Стайлзу реально на вид меньше двадцати одного. И он не похож на тех брутальных ребят, что обычно набивают татуировки. — А ты хоть совершеннолетний, чтобы заниматься такой работой?

— А я не говорил, что салон обязательно мой. Я так, подрабатываю в свободное время. Но не переживай, здоровяк, мне уже есть двадцать один. Все легально и максимально безопасно.

— Твой вид не внушает доверия. А вчерашний… хм… инцидент тем более.

— Тот бугай был вдвое больше меня! — резко вскинулся Стайлз. Его явно не покоробил скептицизм Дерека в профессионализме в отличие от способности дать отпор. — И я уже сказал тебе спасибо. И даже не один раз.

— Так вроде и я ответил — ты мне ничем не обязан, — желудок заурчал, недвусмысленно намекая на голод. Последней едой Дерека был безвкусный обед в самолете. Виски за еду не считался. Подцепив кусок пиццы, Дерек с наслаждением откусил больше половины.

— Снова-здорово. Дерек, давай упростим себе жизни. Я все равно от тебя не отстану. Тебе проще сказать — что я могу для тебя сделать, — у Стайлза, похоже, пропал аппетит, потому как он отложил надкусанный кусок пиццы и начал нетерпеливо барабанить по столу.

Дерек уже успел пожалеть, что вчера вмешался. Может, достаточно было вернуться в бар и пнуть бармена или охранника. Там же должен быть охранник. Они в любых кафе и барах бывают. Вопрос был только в том — успели бы они вовремя? Второй кусок жирной пиццы решил дилемму.

— Окей, паршивец, уел. Сможешь набить латинскую фразу?

— Какую?

— Si vis pacem, para bellum.

— Хочешь мира, готовься к войне? Ты шутишь?

— А в школе ты все же прилежно учил уроки.

— Ха-ха, — демонстративно-раздельно, как и вчера, произнес Стайлз.

— Чем, по-твоему, плоха фраза? — допив кофе, поинтересовался Дерек.

— Забей. Ничем. В конце концов, я только татуировщик. Если она для тебя имеет какой-то смысл — твое право. Важно только то, что ты в нее вкладываешь, — уже серьезно, не издеваясь, ответил Стайлз. — Можем пойти прямо сейчас.

— Сейчас?

— Ну не совсем сейчас. Пока доберемся, пока подготовлю все к работе, будет пять. В пять Айзек, но там работы часа на два. Ты следом. Или объяснить, сам доберешься?

— Нет, я хочу посмотреть, если Айзек будет не против, — Дерек закончил с едой и ушел одеваться.

***

— Бро, ты где?

— Я занят. Ты же сам вчера просил набить татуху Айзеку.

— О, тогда я с вами!

— Нет.

— Почему? Я там что, помешаю?

— Да.

— Брось, Стайлз, Айзек же не будет против, если я потусуюсь с вами.

— Айзек — нет. Но там будет Дерек.

— Дерек? Вчерашний здоровяк из бара, на которого ты наехал? Когда вы успели подружиться?

— Он не друг. Я ему должен.

— А, ну удачи, бро. Погоди, а когда…

— Мне пора, пока, Скотт.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

— …Ну и приходит ко мне Айзек со словами: «Чувак, этот волк просто мега-тема, он просто обязан быть у меня», — Стайлз, размахивая руками, пытался в красках расписать случай двухнедельной давности. — А я ему: «Айзек, ну нахрена тебе этот долбаный дурацкий рисунок»… Ау! А вот сейчас было больно.

— Ты выругался, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек, только что отвесивший Стайлзу подзатыльник.

— Уговор был только на твою территорию, а мы сейчас на улице! — парировал тот, поглаживая рукой затылок. — Надо познакомить тебя с Лидс, вы с ней два сапога пара, пиздец как зациклены на ругани.

— Рыжая? — уточнил Дерек.

— Что?

— Твоя сестра? Вчера отчитывала тебя.

— Бля, да. Выносить мозги — ее конек. Тормози, мы пришли.

Стайлз остановился около роскошной приземистой машины. Черная, отполированная до блеска, она привлекала к себе внимание больше, чем полуголая фигуристая девчонка.

Дерек, раньше никогда не залипавший на крутые тачки, в этот раз почти начал себя бить по рукам — они сразу потянулись огладить обтекаемые бока этой красотки. Замерший дикий зверь. Пантера в механическом варианте.

— Нравится? — понимающе усмехнулся Стайлз.

— Твоя? Шутишь? — в голове не укладывалось осознание, что Стайлз и «она»…

— Шевроле камаро последнего выпуска, восемь цилиндров, четыре сотни лошадей под капотом, мульти-порт впрыска топлива…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Я уже понял. Отлично подходит для гонок. — Дерек ладонью прикрыл рот Стайлза, оборвав поток информации, которая, ничего ему не говорила.

Несмотря на всю угловатость еще формирующегося тела, губы у Стайлза были мягкие.

***

Если не обращать внимания на еще не до конца выветрившуюся детскость и периодические впадения Стайлза в крайности, машину тот вел крайне аккуратно. Не пытался гнать, хотя она изначально рассчитана на большие скорости. Не отвлекался от дороги, высматривая предупреждающие знаки. И, на удивление, за рулем оказался подозрительно немногословен. Дерек попытался узнать, откуда он, работая татуировщиком, нашел деньги на такой предмет роскоши. Но на неуклюжий прямой вопрос Стайлз бросил короткое «подарили», не уточняя подробности. Наверно, ответ должен был удовлетворить интерес Дерека. Однако ему этого оказалось мало.

Про Стайлза внезапно захотелось узнать больше, это желание удивило. По сути, Стайлз оказался случайностью в его жизни, тенью, одним из множества лиц, о которых уже через неделю Дерек и не вспомнит.

— Приехали, вылезай.

После кондиционера в салоне камаро ощущение адского пекла на улице усилилось в разы. Дерека даже покачнуло.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что я попал чертову Африку? — выдал он, прикрыв глаза от палящего солнца.

— А ты там был?

— Нет, — влажный тяжелый воздух, казалось, можно было резать на куски, как яблочный пирог. Только есть его не хотелось.

— Ну, тогда привыкай. Здесь так каждое лето.

— Сейчас весна, — внимательно посмотрев на Стайлза, уточнил очевидное Дерек.

— Я помню, — усмехнулся тот. — Как постоянно треплют по радио — аномально жаркая весна. Такой не было годов так с шестидесятых.

В ответ Дерек только хмыкнул. Ему, по большому счету, была безразлична история жары в Окленде. От парковки до красного одноэтажного строения пойти всего ничего — пара минут. Но за эти пару минут черная футболка буквально прилипла к телу. В Мэриленде даже летом так вымокнуть на солнце удавалось только после любимых Харрисом марш-бросков.

***

Если бы не лаконичная вывеска «Катакомбы», здание можно было бы спутать с... сараем. Небольшое строение не внушало доверия. И размерами однозначно не впечатляло.

— Это клуб? — недоверчиво уточнил Дерек, скептически посмотрев на Стайлза. Он понятия не имел, как выглядел со стороны, но зрелище, очевидно, оказалось веселым. Иначе как еще объяснить насмешливую улыбку на лице Стайлза?

— Ты даже не поверишь!

— Уже не верю. Во что ты меня пытаешься втянуть?

— Скорее — куда, — Стайлз просто сиял от самодовольства. — Идем!

Стальная техническая дверь скрипнула, закрывшись за их спинами. Полусумрак помещения мгновенно окутал прохладой. Прилипшая футболка Дерека моментально остыла на еще разгоряченной влажной коже, и он зябко поежился. Окружающая действительность напоминала какую-то большую аферу, и Дерек никак не мог понять — что толкнуло его прийти сюда. Никогда прежде же не был замечен в совершении спонтанных действий. А тут — вчерашний сумасшедший день как будто и не заканчивался.

С пола до потолка небольшой коридор был оклеен самыми разнообразными плакатами и постерами. На большинстве из них четко различались даты и названия групп. На некоторых — даже автографы.

— А там — спуск в преисподнюю? — неуклюже попытался сострить Дерек. Ощущение нереальности не отпускало.

— Не, чувак, там — вход в охрененное место! В таком ты еще не бывал. — Рука Стайлза внезапно опустилось на плечо. Он приобнял Дерека, а ладонью другой руки похлопал по его груди. — Более того — это самое лучшее место в Окленде, ручаюсь!

В запале Стайлз все это выдал на одном дыхании. Дерек удивленно посмотрел на руку на своей груди. Перевел взгляд на вторую — ту, что на плече. И так несколько раз. В голове не укладывалось — прохлада помещения, вызывающая волны мурашек по телу и тепло от чужих рук. С другими так не было. Точнее — другим даже в голову не приходило, что Дерека можно нагло и бесцеремонно облапать. И без травматичных последствий. Даже девушки не рисковали.

Все так же удивленно Дерек поднял взгляд на Стайлза. Блестящие глаза в непосредственной близости от собственных выдавали крайнюю степень возбуждения. Тот явно был в полном восторге от этого места.

— Насколько я помню, мы с тобой договаривались на татуировку, а ты привел меня в клуб. В какую сторону смеяться? — медленно приходя в себя, протянул Дерек.

Не говоря ни слова, Стайлз убрал наконец руку с груди Дерека и ткнул пальцем в еле заметную в глубине дверь справа от лестницы. Офисная табличка на обычной деревянной поверхности резко диссонировала надписью с общим оформлением коридора. «Татуировки». Просто и без изысков.

— Переставай делать такие удивленные глаза, большой парень. Это выглядит смешно и дико. Просто арендованное по знакомству помещение. Арендная плата в два раза ниже, постоянный поток клиентов клуба и нереально крутой антураж. Что еще нужно?

— Медицинское образование и стерильное помещение?

— Брось, чувак, я набиваю татуировки, а не делаю операции. Игла просто пройдется по твоему верхнему слою эпителия, даже не дойдет до прослойки жира...

— Эй!

От возмущенного возгласа Стайлз прыснул.

— Окей, чувак, только не бей, — продолжая смеяться, он поднял руки в жесте примирения. — Нет в тебе жира, поверю на слово. Хоть у всех людей он есть — в тебе его точно нет. И, если тебя это успокоит, я даже три недели практиковался под началом миссис МакКолл.

Непонимающий взгляд Дерека оборвал очередной поток информации.

— Мамы Скотта. Она медсестра в местном госпитале, — сподобился пояснить Стайлз. — Все время забываю, что ты в городе недавно.

На это Дерек решил ничего не отвечать. Только сглотнул. В Аннаполисе хотя бы уже на входе возникло ощущение стерильности. Хромированные поверхности, медицинские халаты на мастере и девушке с ресепшен. Нет, Дерек не дурак и прекрасно понял, что там пытались создать свой антураж, доверительный. Суть и того помещения, и этого вряд ли могла различаться.

Впрочем, позже Дерек решил больше не оценивать подобные места по первому впечатлению.

***

Открыв дверь и пройдя внутрь, Стайлз на время сменил пластинку. Ни с того ни с сего, на мгновение зависнув на одной из картинок со стены, стал рассказывать про стили и направления в рисунках, про каких-то татуировщиков, их виртуозность нанесения краски на тело и каким мечтал однажды стать сам Стайлз.

Дерек слушал вполуха, что было ложью самому себе. Треп Стайлза, перемежающийся отборными ругательствами, Дерек не слушал совсем. Прислонившись к двери с обратной стороны, он молча изучал небольшое помещение. Вернее сказать — крайне небольшое помещение и минимум предметов обстановки.Вряд ли хотя бы три-четыре человека могли здесь спокойно развернуться.

Около половины пространства занимал эквивалент больничной каталки. С той лишь разницей, что отсутствовали колесики и она была зафиксирована под неудобным, на первый взгляд, углом. Два крутящихся офисных стула. Чертежный стол и тумбочка со стоящим на ней непонятным приспособлением. На пленке, покрывающей поверхность каталки, темнел прямоугольник ноутбука. Гордо сверкающая в свете ламп отполированной поверхностью китайская игрушка привлекала куда больше внимания, чем небольшой шкафчик с кучей квадратных отделений-ящичков.

— Дерек! — Стайлз пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. — Ты меня вообще слушал?

— Нет, — решил не придумывать оправдания Дерек. И тут же перешел в наступление: — В следующий раз думай, прежде чем сыпать непонятными терминами и незнакомыми именами перед теми, кому это откровенно неинтересно.

От неожиданно прямого и честного ответа Стайлз даже присел на ближайший стул.

— Так откуда ты? — как-то меланхолично спросил он.

— А тебе зачем? — в тон Стайлзу, настороженно вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек.

— Чтобы знать на будущее — с кем связываться не стоит! Я тут, понимаешь, час уже распинаюсь, рассказываю матчасть по рисунку, чтобы ты лучше смог определиться — что именно хочешь, чтобы твои желания полностью наслоились на мои возможности, чтобы...

— Стайлз, — а до него, оказалось, недалеко тянуться, хватило лишь слегка наклониться, чтобы перехватить подбородок, обрывая поток слов. — Ты несешь чушь. Мы договаривались только на одну надпись. И мне совершенно плевать на шрифт, даже если это будет обычный машинописный.

И снова его чертовы губы. Нет, Дерек даже не попытался переместить пальцы с подбородка Стайлза, чтобы их еще раз потрогать. Хотя удивленно приоткрытый рот ненавязчиво принуждал к этому.

В эту минуту Дерек уже знал — потянувшись еще раз, на этом он не остановится.

Объективно Стайлз не был красив. Да он даже не привлекателен в общепринятом смысле. В нем не ощущалось той мужественности, которая обычно цепляла Дерека, но отсутствовала и та мягкость, которая ему нравилась в девушках. Стайлз... это Стайлз. Вчерашний подросток, который еще толком не осознал, что ему внезапно стукнуло двадцать один, и он перестал быть ребенком даже в рамках закона.

— Почему, глядя на тебя, я начинаю нести чушь и вообще перестаю отдавать себе отчет в словах и действиях?

— Что?

— Я сказал это вслух? Тебе послышалось, — вздрогнув, Стайлз выпал из оцепенения, одновременно отстраняя руку Дерека от своего лица. Отвернулся и стал копаться в небольшом ящике справа под столом. — Да и вообще, я в последнее время несу слишком много чуши. И влипаю в неприятности. Где, блядь, эта гребаная волчья морда?

***

Время летело незаметно. Чтобы перестать занимать пространство, Дерек сел на второй стул и оккупировал единственный свободный в комнате угол. Его манипуляции с временным присвоением места были проигнорированы Стайлзом. По большей части из-за того, что тот с головой нырнул в найденный рисунок.

За работой Стайлз совершенно преобразился. Хаотичные движения сменились сосредоточенностью, а комната незаметно как будто увеличилась в размерах — тишина, нарушаемая только скрипом грифеля о бумагу, заполнила пространство.

Чтобы не дергать такого увлеченного Стайлза и не отвлекать от важной работы, Дерек решил сконцентрироваться на изучении массива листов на стенах. Там были и чьи-то фото с уже сделанными татуировками, и наброски, и просто распечатки уже готовых татуировок. Дерек никогда не считал себя ценителем искусства, в картинах он уж точно никогда не разбирался, но даже на его взгляд рисунки разнились. Детальная цветная бабочка на стене слева от него и черно-белый череп на стене напротив, рядом с выключателем, не хотели увязываться в единую схему. Если в отношении черепа еще можно было предположить, что это работа Стайлза, то бабочка...

В итоге Дерек остановился на двух версиях — либо одну из работ делал другой мастер, либо обе. Уточнять он не стал.

Резкий стук в дверь оборвал ленивые размышления Дерека. Незаметно посмотрев на часы, он с удивлением понял, что уже пять — время Айзека. Повторный стук привлек внимание Стайлза, тот разогнул напряженную спину и потянулся. Дерек вовремя успел заткнуться и не присвистнуть от вида прогнувшейся поясницы. В конце концов, ну поясница и поясница, ни первая, ни последняя, которую он видел. Хотя ни одна, виденная ранее, не была такой гибкой...

Волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу.

— Айзек, заходи, открыто, — Стайлз привычным движением проверил свой телефон и отправил его обратно в карман.

— Вроде не опоздал. Привет Стайлз! Э... Дерек? — Айзек снова выглядел как пришибленный пыльным мешком. Вполне возможно, это было его естественное состояние.

— Ты же не будешь против, если Дерек составит нам компанию? Или попросить Дерека пока спуститься в клуб? — слегка склонив голову к левому плечу, внезапно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Да нет, не знаю. Дерек, я не против, совсем, — широко улыбнулся Айзек, при том что взгляд у него совершенно остался прежним. Как будто где-то внутри его головы скрипели натужно шестеренки, донося до мозга информацию. Или же, наоборот, внутренний мир Айзека постоянно достраивался, как та «Красная роза» , меняясь под воздействием внешнего мира, что и вызывало завис системы.

— Ок, сейчас все подготовлю.

Стайлз за пару шагов достиг шкафчика и принялся в нем копаться, периодически задевая локтем Айзека, топтавшегося у двери. Из-за открытой створки Дерек не видел, чем именно шуршал Стайлз, но вряд ли в таком крошечном помещении могло быть что-то лишнее или ненужное.

Тем временем из недр шкафчика извлекли флизелиновую простынь, ноутбук перекочевал на освободившийся стул, после чего Стайлз ровно, без складок застелил кушетку.

— Устраивайся. Лицом вниз, спину не напрягай, — посыпались короткие приказы. — Если из-за не вовремя напрягшейся мышцы на твоей спине, качок, сползет рисунок — сам виноват, — снизошел до небольшого объяснения «мастер», продолжая деловито суетиться, наводя порядок и одновременно подготавливая место работы.

— Эм... Футболку куда деть?

— Выбросить.

— Серьезно? — очередной завис уже снявшего верхнюю одежду Айзека.

— Нет, бля, мы тут в игрушки играем. В ноги себе кинь. Под твоей супер умной головой и супер накачанной грудью она быстро испачкается, — ради отповеди Стайлз даже затормозил и выгнул бровь, укоризненно посмотрев на друга.

— Ладно.

В этот момент Дерек даже прикусил себе язык, чтобы не поинтересоваться наличием попкорна в ближайшем доступе. Мелочная склока и мельтешение были как бесплатное кино для фаната со сломанным телевизором. Тем более если за сломанный телевизор считать больше половины жизни.

Дерек прикинул, что в стенах академии, да и до нее, ему не попадались такие... Экземпляры? Люди? Да если брать тех же друзей — кроме Бойда больше никто не вспоминался. Но и с Бойдом все решалось быстро: ринг, поединок и снова все спокойно. С другими курсантами Дерек так и не сблизился за время обучения, и, соответственно, наблюдать за ними как-то не возникало желания. В любом случае Бойд, Дерек и все остальные являлись частью команды. А в команде не может быть разногласий.

Ни пререкания, ни подтормаживание Айзека не мешали Стайлзу. Совсем. Он успел пристроить ноутбук уже на колени Дерека, игнорируя возмущенно-вопросительный взгляд, натянуть защитные рукава, латексные перчатки, добыть из шкафчика запечатанную в стерильный пакет иглу, а из непонятного приспособления — детали разобранной машинки, собрать все вместе, упаковать в специальные пакеты и положить рядом с замершим на кушетке Айзеком.

И тут уже любопытство Дерека пересилило.

— Может, ты хоть что-то пояснишь? Ради разнообразия.

— Блядь! — Стайлз, успевший натянуть и завязать на себе фартук, едва не выронил флакон с изогнутой насадкой сверху. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы вас развлекать! — моментально вызверился он.

— Ага, пока ты тут размахиваешь странными механизмами и все занавешиваешь полиэтиленом — у меня все больше возникает подозрений и пропадает всякое желание повторять подвиг Айзека.

— Охуеть. Я тебя не на аркане сюда тащил, ты сам своими ногами пришел, между прочим! — похоже отвлекать его от работы не стоило. Потому что тот явно пытался невербально обрушить бетонную плиту, а глазами, наверно, уже пару минут как устроил расстрел. Вполне возможно, он не только убил, но и несколько раз распотрошил нарушителей его территории.

Почему обоих?

— Потом охуеешь. В тот первый раз, когда я переступал порог тату-салона, уже все было готово и мастер вообще не суетился.

— Блядь, Дерек, не поверишь, вот только что я уже сам пожалел, что не отступаюсь от собственных гребаных принципов.

— Верю. Будем пререкаться дальше, или ты вкратце пояснишь, и продолжим?

— Да нахуя тебе это сдалось?

— У тебя свои принципы, у меня свои. И я привык знать, что со мной делают. Пока я не в отключке, тебе придется разъяснить, — Дерек старался максимально вычеркнуть из голоса какие-либо эмоции, отвечая спокойно, твердо и по существу. Как привык.

— Да еб... — Стайлз задрал голову к потолку, пытаясь успокоиться и собираясь с мыслями. — Хорошо. Что тебе непонятно? Это, — он ткнул в машинку, — индукционная машинка для набивания татуировок. Игла в ней сейчас — идеальный вариант для контурных рисунков. Почему в полиэтилене? Потому что это все равно игла и это твоя кожа, чувак, а клип корд невозможно содержать в идеальной чистоте — я всегда могу им задеть воспаленное место. И хорошо, если только смажу рисунок, а не занесу инфекцию в свежий прокол. Что такое клип корд? Да вот этот провод со штекером. Внизу? Педаль. Еще дальше? Блок питания не признал? Ну вот это он и есть. Пояснять, что такое бокс для отработанных материалов, надо? Окей. Дальше что? Это, — кивок в сторону тумбочки, — кварцевый шкаф, потому что опять возвращаемся к теме загрязнений, только уже инструментов, и снова, блядь, твоей кожи, и твоего здоровья. И моих проблем с законом.

— Мне уже явно требуются ватные палочки — прочистить уши от твоей ругани.

— Это твои гребаные проблемы, не нравится — захлопнись и не слушай. Здесь не твой дом и не твоя блядская территория, и если мне в хуй уперлось здесь через слово ругаться матом — это мое право, срать я хотел на чье-то мнение, — на одном дыхании, ни разу не запнувшись, выдал тираду Стайлз. — Еще вопросы? Задавай сейчас: отвлечешь меня от работы — пиздец тебе.

Дерека не задела угроза. Более того, он и половины из этого не услышал — возбуждение и не думало отпускать, а такой Стайлз вызывал только одно желание — развернуть его лицом к стене и выебать без смазки. И плевать на последствия.

Иррациональное и животное, оно выбивало из колеи. Только успев протрезветь, Дерек ощутил себя еще более пьяным, чем с двух бутылок виски. Да что с этим парнем не так? Почему, чем больше он нарывается на неприятности, тем сильнее от него ведет?

— Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено? — выплюнул Стайлз.

— Любопытство — да, — и Стайлз отвернулся, то ли не заметив двусмысленности ответа, то ли намеренно не став акцентировать на нем внимания. А вероятнее всего — моментально забыл о существовании Дерека.

***

— Привет.

— Ага.

— Идем сегодня в клуб?

— Почему бы и нет. Идем.

— Мне к тебе подъехать?

— Нет, все равно я тоже еду на такси. Встретимся там.

— А?..

— А он уже там.

— И...

— И он тоже. Все уже там.

— Ты будешь...

— Слушай, ты собираешься или допрос мне устраиваешь?

— Я на выходе из дома.

— Вот и езжай. Я буду чуть позже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Красная роза» — американский мини-сериал 2001 года, снятый по сценарию Стивена Кинга.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

— Ну вот и все. Часа через три не забудь хорошо промыть и еще раз намазать мазью, — закрепляя стерильную повязку, инструктировал Стайлз. — Кроме того, забудь про губку и мочалку — иначе сам дурак. Промывать не просто водой, а только теплой и только с мылом. И, по возможности, старайся не забывать смазывать. Хотя не думаю, что у тебя получится забыть. И, чувак, хорошо, что ты не фанат узких маек.

В последние два часа Стайлз словно пребывал в медитативном трансе. Как тишина после взрыва. Молча достал упаковку краски, натянул полиэтиленовые рукава и латексные перчатки на руки, закрепил медицинскую маску на лице. Так же молча протер спину Айзеку — жидкостью как раз из того странного флакона, обработал место нанесения татуировки каким-то прозрачным гелем, нанес рисунок и взял в руки машинку.

Прерывистое жужжание, перемежающееся шипением Айзека, заполнило время и пространство.

Итог работы не был чем-то особенным или вдохновляющим. Покрасневшая кожа, размытые линии рисунка, слой жирной мази. Но общий концепт не вызвал ни улыбки, ни насмешки. Морда оскалившегося волка не выглядела минутной прихотью.

Вполне вероятно, Айзек так себя ощущал.

— Вау, спасибо, Стайлз. Так болеть будет постоянно? — осторожно ныряя в футболку, поинтересовался он.

— Ну, я бы посоветовал тебе прикупить обезболивающих. И забыть про качалку недели на две. И про сон на спине, — меланхолично продолжил Стайлз инструктаж и снял повязку с лица.

— Да я вроде...

— Стоп, — Стайлз моментально очнулся. — Я только посоветовал. Как именно ты спишь, и спишь ли вообще на спине — мне неинтересно, чувак.

— Ага, я тогда вниз. Вы тут надолго? — на выходе обернулся Айзек.

— Да не, в час управимся, даже меньше, — Стайлз активно принялся стаскивать с себя перчатки и рукава. Побросав все на простыню, опомнился и сорвал с себя вымазанный черной краской фартук. После чего все скомкал и затолкал в контейнер под каталкой. И в этот момент как будто сдулся — сгорбившись, оперся руками в каталку и с шипением выдохнул. Приподнял голову и внимательно посмотрел.

— Дерек, знаешь... — это что сейчас мелькнуло у него в глазах, раскаяние? — Наверно, мне нужно было предупредить заранее: когда я работаю — я работаю. Не нужно меня отвлекать, потому что, как ты уже заметил, это чревато. Вот такими срывами. Просто... когда я в процессе — каждая мелочь способна вызвать раздражение. В смысле — моих нервов. И дело не только в настрое или еще там чего. В конце концов, это же не карандашом по бумаге...

— Стайлз, я понял, — Дерек встал со своего места, с удовольствием разогнув уже начавшие затекать колени. Сгрузив ноутбук на стул, он шагнул к Стайлзу и, приподняв подбородок, заставил его посмотреть в глаза. — Извини, что отвлек.

На языке крутилось детско-банальное «больше не буду», но внезапно пересохшее горло недвусмысленно сигнализировало, что сказать что-то... что угодно — не получится. Потому Дерек просто разрешил себе нырнуть в растерянный взгляд Стайлза.

— Дерек, — горячая ладонь легла на живот, выводя из транса. Мышцы пресса непроизвольно сократились, заставив выдохнуть. Сколько они так простояли?

— Дерек, — повторил Стайлз, — татуировка. Тебе нужно снять майку. Я не... через нее не получится сделать...

Кривая шутка не только не удалась, но и как-то даже прошла по касательной — внимание Дерека переключилось на легкий румянец на лице Стайлза. Это было неожиданно. Не странно. Но снова заставило вспомнить, что тот только по документам взрослый. И еще не разучился краснеть и просто смущаться.

Отстранившись от тепла ладони, Дерек согнулся, подцепил со спины майку и одним движением стянул ее с себя. После чего выпрямился, успев заметить, как расширились зрачки Стайлза и дернулся кадык. Похоже, влечение действовало в обе стороны. И равноценные выпадения из реальности напополам со смущением оказались легко объяснимы.

Значит, осталось только проверить.

— Ложись.

— Вот так сразу? — довольно усмехнулся Дерек.

— Сидя, ты непроизвольно будешь дергаться. Тебе будет неудобно постоянно держать спину прямой, — зачастил тот. — Ты издеваешься?

— Стайлз, тише. Я понял, ты любишь, когда лежа. Работать, — продолжая улыбаться, Дерек устроился на кушетке.

Оказалось, она только со стороны выглядела ненадежно. Ножки были прикручены к полу на совесть — конструкция даже не пошатнулась под немалым весом Дерека, пока он устраивался. К тому же напрягала мысль про иглу, вбитый в подкорку устав, особенно пункт про наличие татуировок на теле морпеха, но больше всего напрягала неизвестность.

В прошлый раз ему только успели нанести одну букву. И жжение потом не отпускало не один день. Благодаря Харрису. Нет, он не заставлял курсантов сводить свеженанесенные татуировки. И не заставлял смывать мазь. Но взамен он гонял их по полосе препятствий на время. После чего, не успев забраться в душ, курсанты строем шли на плац, где еще несколько часов отрабатывали строевой шаг. После таких убийственных тренировок одежду можно было выжимать, курсантов тоже. Все же, несмотря на испытания, им тогда повезло. Ни у кого не началось воспаление.

Правда, здесь нет Харриса, и Аннаполис остался в прошлом. Аналогии, черт их дери.

Пока Дерек мысленно заново переваривал прошлогодний эпизод, Стайлз успел подготовить машинку, краску, вымазать лист с контуром будущей татуировки каким-то гелем и застыл над кушеткой.

— Так, ты помнишь — никаких вопросов? Вообще не отвлекать.

— И не дышать?

— А ты можешь?

— Вообще — нет, а так...

— А так — меня не интересует. Все, прикинься трупом, — с этими словами он принялся протирать салфеткой грудь Дерека, распространяя прохладу от дезинфицирующей пропитки.

***

Что-то шло не так.

Пока Стайлз работал над татуировкой Айзека, он был как танцоры — отрешенный взгляд, плавные точные движения, полная сосредоточенность на процессе.

Сейчас его взгляд метался, руки подрагивали. Особенно левая, с салфеткой, которой он убирал лишнюю краску. Еще когда Стайлз обрабатывал кожу и приклеивал лист с наброском надписи, Дерек заметил нервозность, но списал на собственное «показалось».

Не показалось, Стайлз точно нервничал. Помимо расширенных зрачков и бегающих глаз, он постоянно сглатывал слюну. Маска особенно акцентировала внимание на дергающемся кадыке.

Про правую руку, которой временами Стайлз буквально приклеивался к животу Дерека, и говорить было нечего. Если бы не тянущая тупая боль от постоянно прокалывающей кожу иглы — впору было бы начать задумываться над маскировкой стояка.

Образ Стайлза, который убирает свое орудие пытки, забирается на кушетку и садится сверху — именно этот образ Дерек постарался затолкать как можно глубже в подсознание. Пусть ему это ночью снится, он не против, но сейчас возбуждение и стояк были вообще не вовремя.

— Я почти закончил, — хрипло прокомментировал Стайлз и отложил в сторону машинку. Снял маску и глубоко вздохнул. Потом взял в руки пульверизатор и обработал горящее огнем место татуировки.

Легче не стало.

Левой рукой Стайлз продолжил сжимать вымазанную, почти пропитанную черной краской салфетку.

— Не вставай.

Вернул пульверизатор на полку шкафчика и, вернувшись, склонился над Дереком. Расширенные зрачки и плывущий наркоманский вид. Розовый язык, скользнувший по нижней губе. Еще один хриплый выдох.

Точка невозврата.

То, как собственная рука обхватила шею Стайлза и притянула ближе, мозг Дерека уже не зафиксировал.

Мягкие губы легко приоткрылись, впуская настойчивый язык. Правая рука моментально впечаталась в плечо Дерека. А левая неуклюже проехалась рядом с головой, вынуждая Стайлза, потерявшего опору, распластаться на только что обработанной антисептиком коже груди.

Резко выдохнув в рот Стайлзу, Дерек еще крепче прижал его к себе, продолжая языком вылизывать и поглаживать. Нёбо, зубы, язык. Посасывать губы. Ласкать. Вынуждая открываться и не давая задуматься. Перебирать пальцами волосы на затылке и неторопливо скользить рукой по гибкой спине. Вплавляться в податливое тело все сильнее.

Время застыло.

И снова полетело вперед, стоило только Стайлзу вздрогнуть, извернувшись, оттолкнуться от Дерека и неловко влететь спиной в стену. Это было…

Какая там татуировка? Какой там, к чертям, антисептик? Туго натянувшиеся в паху джинсы уже не скрывали уверенный стояк. Это с одного-то поцелуя!

— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты меня сейчас выебал в рот языком? — ошарашено выдал Стайлз, неосознанно держа руки разведенными в стороны и продолжая опираться спиной о стену.

Поморщившись, Дерек сел на кушетке. Кожу тянуло, полностью распрямиться в первый момент не получилось.

— Дерек! — тут же выпалил Стайлз. — Стой! Не… Что вообще происходит? Я же… Блядь! Твою мать, ты реально решил поиметь меня здесь?!

Он снова нес какую-то чушь. Хотя… Дерек усмехнулся, заставив Стайлза еще и побледнеть. Из-за свеженанесенной татуировки поза Дерека со стороны, наверно, смотрелась максимально агрессивной. А про выражение лица даже задумываться не хотелось.

Черт возьми, вчера!

— Стайлз, ты не так понял, — попытался успокоить паникера Дерек. — Я не собираюсь нападать.

— Вот ты меня сейчас ни разу не успокоил. Блядь! Работа! Мне нужно еще раз обработать татуировку… кожу, на которой татуировка. Да что за нахуй! Дерек, дай мне закончить работу! — продолжая цепляться за стенку, Стайлз пытался прийти в себя.

Осторожно Дерек выпрямился и демонстративно вцепился руками в края кушетки. Вынув салфетку из пачки, Стайлз отлепился от стены и боком пробрался к шкафчику с пульверизатором. Двигаясь осторожно, приблизился к Дереку и, едва касаясь, еще раз побрызгал антисептиком, и слегка промокнул салфеткой.

В полоброта повторил пусть обратно до шкафчика и вернулся со стерильной повязкой, чем-то отдаленно напоминающей пластырь. Нехилых таких размеров пластырь с пленкой на внешней стороне. Закрепив его, он столкнулся взглядом с Дереком и застыл.

— Блядь, что это было? — И снова вид оленя в свете фар. Ну ничего же особенного. Кроме того, что... да, если его животом на кушетку — она определенно выдержит.

— Поцелуй. Влечение. Абсолютно взаимное.

Вот он, далеко тянуться не нужно, и снова можно утонуть в мягкости рта, только руки почему-то как свинцом налились.

— Так не бывает.

— Уверен?

— Уже нет.

— Тогда мы…

— … приведем себя в порядок и спустимся вниз, в клуб.

— Зачем? — удивился Дерек.

— Потому что нас там ждут. — Стайлз через силу отвернулся, принимаясь стягивать с себя полиэтилен и латекс.

— Нас?

— Ты думаешь, Айзек уже не растрепал про то, что ты здесь и согласился на набивку татуировки?

Похоже, размеренность и методичность уборки были для Стайлза одной из возможностей вернуть себе уверенность и трезвый рассудок. Разобрал машинку. Забросил детали в кварцевый шкаф. Включил. Скомкал защитную пленку и затолкал в контейнер.

— В принципе, ты уже можешь встать и одеться, — отстраненно пробурчал себе под нос, не поднимая головы. — А если так влом тусить с малолетками, то я тебя не держу. Главное, не забудь снять повязку не позже, чем через три часа, промыть теплой водой, просушить и еще раз смазать мазью. Татуировка небольшая, но это не значит, что за ней не нужно ухаживать. Хотя дело твое. Кожа и тело тоже твои.

Покопавшись в недрах ящичков, выдвинув и задвинув пару из них, Стайлз протянул Дереку плоскую жестяную бело-зеленую баночку.

— Вот, держи. Считай — сувенир. — Все так же изучая собственные кеды.

— Стайлз, — забрав баночку с мазью, потянул его за руку Дерек. — Ты обещал меня познакомить с сестрой.

Не пытаясь вырваться, Стайлз замер, потом поднял голову и улыбнулся.

***

— ... ат абонента выключен...

— Ну же!

— ... ппарат...

— Да чтоб тебя! Сука, за тобой нехилый должок!

— ... ключен или нахо...

— Только попадись мне, блядь мелкая, въебу — встать не сможешь.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Ну да, действительно, какая еще могла быть музыка в клубе, коридор которого сверху до низу залеплен постерами рок-групп.

Дерек ожидал увидеть нечто антуражное, что-то вроде низких сводов, соответствующей подсветки, грубо сделанное оформление на стенах и потолке, как бывает в подземных помещениях. Как минимум тех, куда их вывозили еще в колледже.

Клуб не разочаровал, но декор оказался банальным, клубным. Стандартная планировка, стандартное освещение, барная стойка с танцующими на ней полуобнаженными девушками, подвесные клетки с такими же танцующими девушками и парнями, танцпол с толпой движущихся силуэтов, столики с диванчиками в нишах, снующие официанты. Даже тканевые драпировки на стенах были как в тех клубах, где Дерек успел побывать.

— Стайлз, ты сегодня рано, — протяжно-навязчиво раздалось справа.

Повыше Стайлза. Из тех, кого называют «лощеный франт». Прилизанные гелем волосы, серый костюм-тройка — самая неподходящая одежда для клуба. Натянутая улыбка и цепкий, сканирующий взгляд.

— Илай! Сегодня в клубе какое-то особое мероприятие? — и на показательно-недоуменный взгляд Илая Стайлз добавил: — Даже ты здесь.

Подвижное у него, однако, лицо!

— Стайлз-Стайлз, пока это заведение принадлежит мне — я здесь всегда, — благодушная улыбка, прикрытые глаза. Наверное, так выглядят добродушные дядюшки в семьях с большим количеством детей. — Даже когда все думают, что меня здесь нет.

Пронзительный взгляд снова обратился в сторону Дерека.

— Сегодня ты с другом?

— Да. Илай, это Дерек. Дерек, это Илай, владелец «Катакомб», — незамысловато представил их друг другу Стайлз.

Франт подал руку первым.

— Добро пожаловать в «Катакомбы», мистер Дерек, — ему бы в предвыборной кампании участвовать. Такие же театрально-демонстративные жесты и ни слова правды. — Первый раз здесь?

— Да, Дерек-то и в городе первый раз. А твой клуб — одна из немногих достопримечательностей, которые стоит посетить, — ответил за него Стайлз.

— Стайлз, ты мне льстишь.

— Соглашусь, — перебил Дерек. — Название не соответствует тому, что у вас здесь есть.

— Мистер Дерек, а вы наблюдательны. Впрочем, как большинство хороших военных, — приподняв бровь, парировал настырный хозяин клуба. И тут же добавил: — Или не военных.

Дерек скрипнул зубами. Если это был выпад в сторону отросших не по уставу волос, то он еще не морпех, чтобы ему делали такие замечания. А в свете последних событий вообще пора начать обрастать, чтобы перестали цепляться по этому поводу.

На какой-то момент Дерек даже пожалел, что последние полгода привыкал к уставной стрижке морских пехотинцев.

— Если вас, мистер Илай, не затруднит — просто Дерек.

— Боюсь, что затруднит, обращение по имени к новому знакомому — признак дурного воспитания. — По ощущениям от тона яд должен был капать у него с языка. Правда, в тот момент, когда он обернулся всем телом к Стайлзу, отрава из голоса куда-то испарилась. — Стайлз, будь так добр, покажи своему другу — почему «Катакомбы» названы именно так. — И тут же, уже обращаясь к ним обоим: — Вынужден откланяться, дела. Отдыхайте, работу оставьте нам. — И, широко улыбнувшись, смешался с толпой.

— Кого-то он мне напоминает... — задумчиво протянул Дерек над ухом Стайлза.

— Чеширского кота? — тот запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника. При этом изогнул шею, моментально напомнив, как близко планировал с ней познакомиться Дерек.

— Его самого.

— Ты раскритиковал его клуб. А для Илая любой выпад в сторону «Катакомб» — личная обида. К тому же ты неправ, ты еще не видел клуб изнутри.

— То есть это, — Дерек провел рукой в воздухе, — еще не все?

— Нет, у любых катакомб есть фасад со спуском. Весь этот зал — фасад.

***

Через полчаса экскурсии Дерек согласился взять свои слова обратно. За одной из драпировок обнаружилась кованая стальная дверь с массивными заклепками по периметру, больше для видимости, потому что они очень сильно напоминали корабельные и не несли в себе никакой функциональности.

Стайлз постучал кулаком по металлу. Глухая вибрация была еле слышна в звуках очередной рок-баллады. Но, видимо, по другую сторону уже привыкли и расслышали без труда — задвижка, открывающая щель в двери, тут же отъехала в сторону.

— Стайлз, — голос оттуда звучал глухо, как из колодца. — Ты не один.

— Илай разрешил.

Задвижка тут же с лязгом въехала в пазы, а дверь приоткрылась.

— Давай за мной, — Стайлз оттянул на себя створку, расширяя щель, и просочился внутрь.

Только потянув на себя дверь, Дерек понял, почему Стайлз не распахнул ее. Попросту не хватило бы сил. Она была не просто тяжелой: цельный стальной лист по ощущениям напоминал лобовую броню «Королевского тигра» .

***

— Погоди, значит?.. — Дерек еще пребывал в шоковом состоянии от увиденного.

Нет, он не раз видел обнаженные тела. И даже в количестве целого отряда. И даже латексную одежду на девушках... и парнях. И целующихся парней. И девушек. И в секс-шопах все эти плетки с наручниками.

Но не все сразу, одновременно, собранное в трех смежных залах с низкими кирпичными сводами, грубыми щербатыми стенами и полом, присыпанным песком.

— Да, это и есть истинные «Катакомбы». Клуб нестандартных знакомств, место для расслабления и отдыха. И да, здесь ты вполне можешь добыть легкий кайф, необременительную связь или просто оттянуться в компании таких же, как ты.

— Нда, это место мне взорвало мозг, однозначно. А ты?..

— Наркотой не балуюсь. Темой — тоже. Пару раз пере... Слушай! Тебе, на кой хер это знать?! Я что, от...

— Стайлз! Вот скажи мне — как ты умудряешься своей руганью перекричать музыку, хотя она здесь, кажется, вот-вот взорвет барабанные перепонки?

— Лидс! Ты... и все, что вы здесь забыли? Айзек! Твою мать, какого хуя ты-то здесь все еще ошиваешься, тебе скоро повязку снимать!

Пытаясь переварить увиденное, Дерек тупо пялился в гладкую поверхность столика. После той... того, что он увидел за дверью, Стайлз приволок его в первый зал, затолкал в ближайшую свободную нишу, усадил на диван и в мгновение ока организовал бутылку виски.

— Так я же обещал подождать здесь, — подал голос обруганный Айзек. — А ему разве можно пить?

— У него не твой фронт работ, так что можно. А тебе категорически нельзя! — почти выскочил из-за стола Стайлз.

— Да я вроде и не настаивал, — попытался оправдаться Айзек.

— Стайлз, ты что, Айзек вообще почти не пьет. Пиво только, — внезапно возникла Эрика.

— Вот тебя точно никто не спрашивал. Когда будешь мастером похлеще меня — тогда и будешь учить! Эй! — моментально огреб кусочком льда из коктейля сестры.

Отклонившись с траектории пролетевшей мимо льдинки, Дерек наполнил свой рокс на два пальца и одним глотком выпил. Горло обожгло, мгновенно запершило, одновременно захотелось откашляться и затянуться сигаретой.

— Не эй! Вежливее, ты что-то разошелся. И... Ты точно не забыл ничего?

— Что?

— Представь нас своему другу, болван! — похоже, кто-то начал терять терпение и выдержку.

— Лидия, так это ж Дерек! Мы вчера... — влез друг Стайлза.

— Скотт, ты чертовски вовремя со своим...

— Добрый вечер, я — Лидия, сестра этого оболтуса — улыбнулась она, подсаживаясь к Дереку с левого бока.

Справа она подойти и не смогла бы — там подступ уже перекрыл Стайлз.

— Ли-и-идс. Ты действительно думаешь, что Джексон не узнает, как ты клеилась к Дереку? — На что она тут же демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Быть вежливой — еще не значит клеиться. Впрочем, для тебя любой знак внимания — уже «клеиться», — и, посмотрев на Дерека, добавила: — Извини, мой брат бывает очень утомителен.

— Да я бы так не сказал...

— Правда? — дуэтом. Заинтересованно со стороны Лидии и удивленно со стороны Стайлза. И пять пар округлившихся глаз.

По логике смущаться должен Стайлз. Это о нем все были такого высокого мнения, что продемонстрировала бурная реакция на слова Дерека.

Но смутился сам Дерек. Удивляясь самому себе. Вчера, только вчера он в подворотне размышлял — а не бросить ли этого наглого парня самого разбираться с трудностями в виде прилипчивого нетрезвого ухажера. Только вчера Стайлз казался карой за все проступки в жизни Дерека. Да что там вчера! Сегодня! Еще сегодня днем его хотелось выставить из квартиры и больше не видеть.

Когда мир успел кувыркнуться с ног на голову?

***

— И как, больно? Когда тебе набивают татуировку, — Эрика с усердием следователя устроила допрос Айзеку.

— Ну... не сказал бы.

— Ну да, это было злобное змеиное шипение. Потому что тебе такой процесс по кайфу, — обломал восхищение девчонки Стайлз.

— Стайлз, а можно прожить хоть пять минут без твоих ремарок? — Лидия смотрелась бы хищной кошкой, если бы не возраст, который читался у нее практически на лбу.

А ей алкоголь-то вроде как нельзя, откуда тогда коктейль?

— Нет, сестричка. Потому что если не я, то уже ты будешь сыпать ремарками. А твои — не такие крутые. Пожалей окружающих.

— Скажи спасибо, что мы не дома и между нами сидит Дерек...

— Мне уйти? — поставив рокс на стол, прервал тот перепалку.

— Нет! — они, видимо, гораздо больше брат и сестра, чем даже думают сами. Очередная голосовая атака с двух сторон — бесспорный лидер сегодня в категории абсурдности происходящего.

— Дерек, а что за татуировку ты сделал? То есть Стайлз тебе сделал, — Лидия пытливо посмотрела Дереку прямо в глаза.

— Да, Дерек, какую? — тут же вклинилась Эрика.

— Лидс, Эрика, зачем вам забивать ваши хорошенькие головки еще и этим... — Стайлз снова получил льдинкой из коктейля прицельно в лоб от любящей сестры. — Лидс!

— Еще раз посмеешь назвать меня тупицей... — прошипела та.

— …то мы с тобой рассоримся, и я больше не буду возить вас за покупками. Ура! Принцесса Лидия, ты...

— Поцарапаю бампер камаро.

— Ты — зло, с ней нельзя так! — захлебнулся Стайлз.

— Пожалуйся папочке, — Лидия невозмутимо смахнула упавшую на лоб вьющуюся прядь волос.

— Вы друг друга стоите, — хохотнул Айзек. — Потому я не удивлен, что вы близкие родственники.

Но на слова Айзека ни один из них не подумал реагировать. Лидия увидела вдруг что-то интересное на сцене. А Стайлз с тем же увлечением принялся разглядывать бар.

— А почему ты решил стать татуировщиком? Сомневаюсь, что это прибыльное занятие. — Попытка не пытка, Дереку внезапно захотелось задать вопрос.

— А по приколу. Мне просто нравится рисовать. А тут такое обилие живых холстов.

— Ты художник?

— Не слушай его, Дерек. Стайлз просто раздолбай, а это... увлечение.

— Сказала несовершеннолетняя школьница, живущая за мамочко-папочкин счет. — Похоже, набивание татуировок — больная для Стайлза тема. Интересно.

— Пф, ты тоже живешь за их счет, а то, что выпивку покупаешь на гроши со своей подработки — гордиться особо нечем. Хотя, ты вполне...

— Лидия! — резко оборвал ее Стайлз, шкодливая улыбка моментально спала с его лица.

— Что? — удивленно округлила глаза она.

— Телефон. Скорее всего, твой драгоценный Джексон, — Стайлз умудрился сквозь гул музыки услышать звонок телефона раньше Дерека.

— О, выпустите меня, — и, вытолкав с диванчика Эрику с Айзеком, выпалила в трубку: — Да! Ну а кто, кроме меня, может ответить по моему телефону?! Да, мы в клубе...

— Кстати, кто-нибудь знает нормальную прачечную поблизости от Перкинс? — внезапно вспомнил Дерек. Чистая одежда почти закончилась, а в квартире порошка для стирки он не обнаружил. Как и прачечной в ближайшем доступе.

— Так там, рядом... — начал было Айзек.

— Это как с торговым центром? Дальше по улице?

— Ну да, а ты что, не нашел?

— Угу, он ушел в сторону Лэйк-Меррит, — не удержался от комментария Стайлз.

— Так тебе же в другую... Подожди, ты пешком, что ли?

Выразительный взгляд из-под бровей красноречиво сказал Айзеку о степени его тугодумства.

— Извини. Я, наверно, задумался и... да, не подумал. Но ты можешь всегда зайти ко мне...

— Айзек, тебе вообще-то пора. Скоро повязку снимать. Минут так через двадцать, — это что было, обозначение территории? Дерек снова удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Ты прав. Дерек, ты как? Подвезти? — засобирался Айзек.

— Меня подвезти! — Лидия возникла внезапно из марева разноцветных лучей. — Джексон сейчас в «Три тысячи». Тебе почти по пути.

— Домой до утра не ждать? — пристально посмотрел вслед сестре Стайлз.

— Я не ты, Стайлз.

— Ага, мамочкина...

— Стайлз! — чтобы осадить Стайлза, Лидия даже обернулась.

— Счастливо покататься на Джексоне! Кхм, да, о чем это я, — сделал невинное выражение лица. И тут же выкрикнул вслед: — Оттрахай его как следует, сестричка, чтобы он забыл, какая ты сука!

— Сдается мне, если здесь и есть сука, то это не она, — решив, что одного рокса было мало, Дерек плеснул себе еще виски.

— Да пошел ты! И вообще, не налегай на алкоголь, я его тебе так, для возвращения в реальность поставил.

— Возвращения в реальность? — до того молчавший Скотт вдруг решил активизироваться.

— Дерек побывал за дверью.

— Угу, в «кроличьей норе».

— Тогда считай себя счастливицей, Алиса, Скотту так не повезло, —едко выдал Стайлз.

— И внезапно ты напомнил мне — почему я вчера хотел открутить тебе голову.

— Да нахуй все. Эрика, пошли танцевать! — вытолкав Скотта из-за стола, Стайлз неудобно схватив девушку за руку, потащил на танцпол. Мда, когда этим двоим что-то нужно, все остальные по боку.

— И как там?

— Что?

— Там. Илай пускает туда не всех, — Скотт вернулся на свое место на диване.

— Этот ваш Илай, Скотт, вообще странный. И не нужно тебе туда.

— Думаешь?

— Скотт, ты по мальчикам? — раздумывая над еще одной порцией, спросил Дерек.

— Что? — тот недоуменно поднял глаза.

— Би? Гей?

— Нет! Что ты! — кажется, глаза Скотта решили в шоке свалить на лоб.

— Тогда по наркоте и трипам?

— Что?! Нет!!! Это же... — кажется, еще один провокационный вопрос, и Скотт упадет в обморок.

— Плетки, цепи, веревки, наручники?

— Д-дерек, нет! — не упал, но рискнуть стоило. Хотя бы ради откровенного ужаса на лице.

— Тогда тебе туда точно не нужно. И вообще, найди себе нормальную девчонку, если еще не нашел, и зависай лучше с ней.

— Ты к чему это? Мы со Стайлзом настоящие бро.

— Ага. Санчо Панса. Ладно, Скотт, я, пожалуй, пойду, — решив сказать себе стоп в выпивке, подытожил Дерек.

— Я читал «Дон Кихота»! Мне понравилось, — судя по реакции, Скотт эту книгу вспомнил и тут же мысленно успел перечитать. — Подожди, ты куда?

— Домой, — выбравшись из-за стола, бросил Дерек.

— Точно. Ты же на Перкинс... А почему ты тогда не поехал с Лидией и Айзеком?

— Они собрались в какие-то «Три тысячи», а я — домой. Скотт, прием!

— Я не дебил, Дерек, «Три тысячи» — это бар, мы вчера там все были. И ты тоже.

— Да что ж за... Все, бывай.

***

Ощущения полиэтилена на воспаленной коже начало до одури раздражать. И вечер, закончившийся так нелепо и скомкано, хотелось уже оставить в прошлом. Место татуировки зудело и тянуло его расчесать в кровь. Чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, почти на выходе Дерек завернул в сортир.

Тусклая лампочка, создававшая антураж отсека в шахте, не помогала разглядеть насколько сильно покраснела кожа. А нелогичное поведение Стайлза наслоилось на две порции виски и разлилось яростью под кожей.

— Уже решил сбежать от меня? Компания не понравилась? — руки Стайлза бесцеремонно обхватили его за пояс. Откуда он, черт подери, взялся.

Точка кипения.

Моментально вывернувшись из ненадежного обхвата, Дерек буквально отшвырнул Стайлза к стене. Ухватив за плечо, тут же развернул его спиной к себе и впечатал в кафель.

— Еще раз так сделаешь, — прихватил мочку уха и слегка прикусил. — Я не посмотрю на твой гонор, сестру, родителей, твоих чокнутых друзей и знакомых — выебу. Даже не раздевая. Не факт, что тебе понравится. Но ты меня достал!

Стайлз судорожно дышал, не вырываясь, распластавшись по щербатой плитке.

— Да, — на выдохе, отрывисто, — давай. Сейчас. Здесь.

Собственный рык Дереку показался звериным. Руки с силой прочертили широкие горячие линии с плеч на талию, а оттуда на пах. У Стайлза стоял.

Тяжело дыша ему в шею, Дерек нашарил пряжку ремня и молнию на джинсах. Расстегнув которую, обхватил горячий член, уже испачкавший смазкой трусы.

— Да! — Стайлз выгнул поясницу, приподняв задницу, и начал беззастенчиво тереться о пах Дерека. — Да, давай, обещал, так выеби.

Он даже начал постанывать, запрокинув голову и дав наконец возможность Дереку впиться поцелуем в шею.

Выпростав из трусов его стоящий член, Дерек размазал каплю выступившей на конце смазки и, сжимая, принялся водить кулаком вверх-вниз. Поглаживать большим пальцем обнажившуюся головку, другой рукой в это время ласкать, слегка сжимая, яички.

— Ну же!

Выпустив мошонку Стайлза из ладони, Дерек потянулся к застежке на собственных джинсах, лихорадочно соображая — а успел ли он положить в задний карман презерватив, как громкий стук в дверь разрядом тока отбросил их друг от друга.

— Эй! Чувэ, вы там охуели, что ли?! Поссать дайте!

***

То, что стояк спал так же быстро, как и возник — можно было даже не задумываться. Впопыхах приведя себя в порядок, Стайлз рванул к раковине и засунул голову под струю холодной воды.

Дерек одернул майку и, поморщившись от усилившегося зуда, открыл запертую дверь.

— Вы че тут, трахались, что ли? Тогда, девочки, вам в другую дверь, — подняв палец к потолку, пьяно расплылся в улыбке ввалившийся тусовщик. Выдал великую мысль.

— Ага, тебе тоже, приятель, — одним движением Дерек втолкнул его в дверной проем, а сам вышел.

Это какой-то гребаный...

— Дерек! Подожди! — догнал его Стайлз. — Я тебя отвезу.

— Не отвезешь. Я поеду на такси. А ты больше не влипай в неприятности, — не глядя обрубил Дерек, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Но...

— Поищи себе развлечения... за той дверью, — отмахнулся тот. Ярость в адрес Стайлза начала выветриваться, вместе с дурманящими парами виски. Трансформируясь в злость. На себя.

Сам чуть не стал вчерашним мудаком.

Хотя, сейчас Стайлз не сопротивлялся и даже очень был «за» продолжение. Но муторность ситуации не отпускала.

Пока Дерек шел к стоянке такси, Стайлз плелся следом. Уже не пытаясь остановить. Видимо, по инерции.

— Стайлз, — уже почти сев в машину, спросил Дерек. Стайлз вскинул понуро склоненную голову. — Вспомнил, что забыл спросить. Каламбур какой-то.

— Ну?

— Пол. Почему там на полу песок?

— А, ты про это... Иногда там устраивают показательные гладиаторские бои.

— О как! Это же незаконно.

— Дерек. Ты как с луны свалился. За той дверью — все незаконно и аморально.

— Из Аннаполиса.

— Что?

— Не луны. Я из Аннаполиса.

***

— Ты где?

— Что? Я…

— Я останусь сегодня у тебя?

— Я даже не знаю…

— Да или нет?

— Ну давай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Королевский тигр» — Тигр II — немецкий тяжелый танк заключительного периода Второй мировой войны. Тип брони — стальная катаная гомогенная, поверхностно—закаленная. Лоб корпуса (верх) — 150мм.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

_— Встать, курсант Хейл!_

_— Сэр, есть сэр! — успеть натянуть штаны, ботинки, но не успеть их зашнуровать._

_— Отставить копаться! Бегом на выход!_

_— Сэр, одежда? — то ли он еще не проснулся, то ли Харрис снова решил показать, кто здесь главный._

_— Бегом!!! Без вопросов!_

_Харрис разошелся не на шутку. Вероятно, кто-то вчера все-таки исполнил задуманное — вылил соус в его бутылку с шампунем. Долбаный Хэллоуин._

_— На плац! Бегом!_

_— Сэр. Есть, сэр! — нестройный полусонный хор._

_В одной майке было холодно. Первая ночь ноября — не шутка._

_— Стоять! Построились в две шеренги! — сам Харрис надел хотя бы в куртку. Правда, это не спасало его от ветра. — Раз курсанты пошли у нас очень умные, я бы даже сказал — остро-умные, посмеемся вместе! Бегом по полосе препятствий! Последний будет признан лучшим шутником и отправлен домой с почестями!_

Вздрогнув, Дерек проснулся. На улице еще не рассвело. Дневная духота растаяла еще с приходом сумерек. В окно задувал прохладный ветер. Он был не чета тому — пронизывающему, осеннему, под которым они наворачивали круги по полосе препятствий. Тогда из-за шутки Бойда половина отряда свалились с простудой на следующее утро. Правда и сам Бойд получил по заслугам, но уже на ринге. Персонально от Дерека. Можно сказать, это стало последней каплей для отказа от участия в турнире Бриджес.

Подхватив почти пустую пачку сигарет, Дерек подошел к окну и с наслаждением затянулся. Курил он редко, даже в последнее время. До этой пачки... да, точно, пара сигарет Лаки Страйк на Рождество. Бойд о пропаже так и не узнал.

Выдохнув сизый дым, Дерек задумался. Снова и снова прокручивал в голове, пытался переосмыслить свои решения. И так и эдак выходила какая-то глупость. Остаться в Аннаполисе — означало продолжить военную карьеру, быть истинным наследником своей семьи, продолжить начатое дедами. А не возвращаться... Не возвращаться — все равно что открыть для себя новый, неизвестный мир. Где не было привычной формы, уставов и приказов. Зато имелось свободное время и возможность каждый день менять решения. Присутствовала какая-то странная, но завораживающая динамика, постоянное движение, вереница незнакомых лиц. И тонна возможностей.

Внезапно Дерек подумал о Пейдж.

Из тех, кто побывал в его постели, Пейдж задержалась там дольше всех. Рядом с ней Дерек всегда ощущал заботу и тепло, все то, что было незнакомо, но к чему его беспрестанно тянуло. Она была милой, доброй и красивой, любила детей. Мечтала стать журналистом и однажды написать книгу. О чем — не важно, главное — дать людям что-то нужное, важное. Не прожить жизнь без пользы для общего будущего. Дерек надеялся, что однажды у нее это получится.

Потом он попытался вспомнить смутную вереницу случайных связей. Из которых, опять же, в памяти не всплыло ни одного мужского лица. Пара женских. Одно точно принадлежало Джен. Еще одна милая и добрая. Учительница начальных классов. Стала бы прекрасной нетребовательной женой, подругой до конца жизни, верной и преданной. Даже если бы Дерека однажды отправили туда, где земля под ногами плавится, даже если бы он вернулся искалеченный, она несла бы этот крест с гордостью.

Только все это было не то.

От них ничего внутри не загоралось. Не просыпались инстинкты. Их не хотелось забрать себе. Ими не хотелось владеть безраздельно. С ними с самого начала было не так. Не так, как было нужно.

Не так, как было вчера. Как было со Стайлзом.

Дереку никогда бы в голову не пришло разозлиться на кого-то из бывших. Вот так вот взять, развернуть лицом в стену и отыметь. Забыв про смазку и заботу о партнере.

Никто из них никогда не вел себя с Дереком так, как Стайлз. Ни один не терся о Дерека, как текущая блядь. Не просил выебать. Не задыхался, требуя еще.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы. Выругавшись, Дерек отшвырнул ее куда-то в темноту. Кожа на груди подсохла и ныла. Болезненный стояк не оставлял вариантов.

Стянув трусы под яйца, Дерек сплюнул на ладонь и принялся поглаживать налившийся ствол. Прикрыв глаза, снова и снова прокручивал в голове привкус поцелуя, кожи Стайлза на шее. Заново вспоминал, как тот вздрогнул, когда в какой-то момент Дерек прикусил мягкую и нежную мочку уха. Как Стайлз стонал и выгибался. Дерек чуть сильнее сдавил кулак, подкручивая, ускорил скольжение по члену. Собственное хриплое дыхание оглушало в ночной тишине.

Если бы их не прервали и не дали Дереку возможность включить мозг — он бы не стал раздумывать, как сейчас. Вынудил бы Стайлза облизать пальцы. Обсосать. Смешать их слюну. Мазнул бы по члену.

Даже не найдя презерватива, Дерек бы трахнул Стайлза. Вспыхнувшая мысль как озарение прокатилась импульсом по позвоночнику, скрутившись в спираль внизу живота. Плевать на все.

Прикрыв другой рукой головку, Дерек с шипением выплеснул напряжение последних двух дней. Додрачивая, выдоил последние вязкие капли. И только отдышавшись, сообразил, что только что мастурбировал у открытого окна на первом этаже.

Стайлз свел его с ума окончательно.

***

Второе за утро пробуждение вызвало у Дерека ощущение дежавю. Снова надрывался дверной звонок, раскалывалась голова, а солнце опять ярко светило в окно. С тем лишь разнообразием, что голова раскалывалась не от похмелья. А от вновь заполнившей пространство комнаты духоты.

Поднявшись с влажной простыни, Дерек отчасти порадовался, что не стал надевать майку или накрываться.

— Да прекрати звонить! Сейчас открою!

Натянув лежавшие на ближайшей коробке джинсы, Дерек подошел к двери.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоило — будить меня так рано, — выдал он, открывая, и снова ощутил чертово дежавю.

За дверью стоял Стайлз.

Снова в майке, открывающей его татуировки на руках, только не с таким, как вчера, наглым видом. Его руки подрагивали, и, казалось, он не знал, куда их деть. Взглядом он практически приклеился к обнаженному по пояс Дереку. Зрачки расширились.

— Дерек...

— Ты...

Сорвавшись с места, Стайлз ураганом налетел на него и, обхватив за шею руками, впился голодным поцелуем.

Пара шагов назад, и хлопок закрывшейся двери. Дерек подхватил Стайлза под задницу и потерся пахом об его ширинку. Продолжая вылизывать рот, задыхаться от недостатка воздуха и пить чужое дыхание. Сполз цепочкой поцелуев по шее в родинках и кончиком языка обвел контуры вершин татуировки. Обнимая и сжимая податливое упругое тело. Ощущая, как под кожей напрягаются мышцы. Жадно слушая полузадушенные вздохи.

— Бляяя... Всю ночь не мог заснуть... Ай! — моментально отхватил ощутимый шлепок. — Я не по Теме, Дерек!

— Ты не ругаешься в моем доме, — стаскивая майку и обнажая загорелое тело.

— Еба-а-ать...

— Именно, — обхватив натянувший ткань джинсов член Стайлза, потянул молнию вниз. Тот всхлипнул.

— Да кончай миндальничать! Трахни меня уже! — с этими словами Стайлз полез в задний карман собственных, уже расстегнутых джинсов и, перехватив руку Дерека, вложил ему в ладонь пакетики презервативов. — Ну!

— Бойскаут, — хищно ощерился Дерек, перестал прижимать Стайлза к стене в прихожей и за руку утянул в комнату. Где только порадовался разобранной постели. Толкнул на нее Стайлза и, пока тот неуклюже пытался забраться на середину целиком, параллельно выпутываясь из джинсов, сбросил остатки своей одежды.

Как глаза Стайлза умудрились расшириться еще сильнее — оставалось только гадать.

— Дерек, да ты... — облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы. — Смазка в другом кармане. — Он зарылся рукой в свои почти сброшенные джинсы и извлек три других пакетика.

— А не маловато смазки будет? — насмешливо спросил Дерек, которого только позабавила такая реакция.

— Ну извини, вся бутылка в карман не поместилась бы. Или я должен был нести ее в руках? — мгновенной вскинулся Стайлз.

Поставив колено на постель, Дерек положил раскрытую ладонь на грудь Стайлза и, надавив, вынудил его распластаться по простыне.

— Так что ты там говорил про «трахнуть тебя»?

Стайлз провел своей ладонью по руке Дерека, оглаживая напряженные мышцы. Потом потянул на себя. Дерек принял приглашение, опускаясь на Стайлза. Накрывая его. Втягивая в еще один выбивающий воздух поцелуй.

Стайлза практически подбросило. Он выгибался, словно хотел подстроиться под Дерека. Обнимал за шею, очерчивая линию спины. Чувственно. Сильно. Терся всем телом и запускал остриженные ногти в кожу.

Обхватив ногами поясницу и оттолкнувшись локтями, Стайлз внезапно резко перевернул их и оказался сверху. На что тут же получил чувствительный шлепок по ягодице и замычал в рот Дереку.

Не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, тот несколько раз провел ладонью по пострадавшей заднице. Руки свободно скользили по влажной от пота коже, пальцы дразнили ложбинку между ягодицами, нежно поглаживая анус.

Стайлз не шутил, когда просил не миндальничать с ним. Он был уже подготовлен. Два пальца легко раздвинули вход и проникли внутрь. На трех пальцах Стайлз выгнулся и застонал, подставляясь под откровенную ласку.

На секунду представив, как туго сожмет Стайлз его член, Дерек стиснул зубы, чуть не кончив.

— Я сейчас кончу, если ты так и будешь тянуть! — озвучил его мысли Стайлз. И сам же первый схватил небрежно брошенные на простынь презервативы.

Зубами подцепив перфорированный край, Стайлз выудил скользкий латекс из упаковки. Демонстративно, глядя прямо в глаза Дереку, облизал ладонь. И тут же завел руку себе за спину, обхватив член Дерека, скользнул по нему вверх-вниз.

Так же на ощупь, придерживая ствол, раскатал резинку.

В этот момент Дерек забыл, что такое воздух и что значит — дышать. До скрежета стиснул зубы. Только бы не вцепиться. Не...

Стайлз, продолжая пристально смотреть на Дерека, напомнил чертову кобру. Привстал. Направил член внутрь себя. И выдохнул:

— Помогай.

Как нажал на спусковой крючок.

Дерек подхватил его за бедра. Придержал и толкнулся Стайлзу навстречу.

Разряд тока прошил обоих.

Стайлз изогнулся, застыв от мгновенной вспышки боли. А Дерек, не давая ему прийти в себя, продолжил тянуть на себя, толчками проскальзывая еще глубже.

Хриплые выдохи. Зажмуренные глаза. Запрокинутая голова. Стайлзу определенно было больно, но он не останавливал. Вцепившись в предплечья Дерека, он не тормозил движения, наоборот, сдерживал себя, давал себе время перетерпеть. Переждать. Привыкнуть.

Насадив Стайлза полностью, Дерек провел ладонями по напряженным бедрам. Скользнул к талии. И, упершись пятками в постель, резко сел.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, издав болезненное мычание. Возмущение в глазах мешалось с какой-то мутью. Как у больных под наркозом. Плывущий взгляд.

А говорил — не по Теме.

Обхватить руками и начать поглаживать потную кожу, разминая закаменевшие мышцы. Растирая и разгоняя кровь по венам. Чтобы наконец услышать долгий выдох:

— Бляяя, ну ты и гигант...

И Стайлз тут же застонал от того, что Дерек с силой сжал его левую ягодицу.

— Ну хоть сейчас-то не цепляйся.

— Хорошо, сейчас не стану, — на ухо прошептал Дерек. Тугая дырка Стайлза так плотно сжимала возбужденную плоть, что голос резко сел и связки отказывались воспроизводить что-либо, кроме шепота.

Провел губами по щеке от уха до закушенных губ. Поочередно облизал сперва нижнюю, а затем верхнюю. Прикусил, снова облизал. Под таким напором рот Стайлза приоткрылся, и Дерек забыл, как дышать.

Языки сплелись, а руки снова оказались на талии. Сжали. Приподняли и тут же насадили обратно. Еще раз. Еще. Чуть быстрее. Оторвавшись ото рта Стайлза с влажным хлюпающим звуком, Дерек впился ему в шею. Ускорился, не давал притормозить. Не осознавал, что Стайлз уже сам, цепляясь за его плечи, прогибается в пояснице, зажимая свой возбужденный член между двумя животами, непрерывно стонет и подмахивает.

Цепочка засосов по ключице вниз, к соску. Выгнуть Стайлза дугой. Облизать. Подуть. Еще раз облизать. Прикусить. Втянуть в рот. Еще раз. Снова. Не прекращая двигаться. Жарко. Пошло. Еще немного.

И утонуть в ослепляющей вспышке, где-то на периферии слыша громкий крик.

Не свой.

***

Под весом Стайлза начала неметь рука. И плечо. Тот лежал, уютно сопя в шею, и из-за этого не хотелось двигаться. Но острые крошечные иголочки уже начали впиваться кожу.

— Стайлз, — Дерек погладил его по исчерканному черной краской предплечью левой руки. Она тоже очень уютно устроилась на груди Дерека. И ее так же не хотелось смещать.

Но к онемевшему плечу добавилось жжение на левой части груди.

— М-м-мм, — возмущенно.

— У меня рука затекла.

— Угу. Ща... — Не открывая глаз, практически скатился с Дерека и развернулся на спине.

Приподнявшись, Дерек размял руку, восстанавливая циркуляцию крови и пережидая неизбежное ощущение впившихся иголок

Взгляд как магнитом тянуло к Стайлзу. Смотреть неотрывно, впитывать каждую деталь. Вплоть до свежих синяков, расцветивших бедра, и малинового засоса на шее.

— Наверно, нужно вымыться, — осторожно предположил Дерек. Липкий пот не думал высыхать. Даже сперма Стайлза, размазавшаяся по их телам, продолжала оставаться влажной.

— Стайлз! — уже громче. И в ответ услышал еще более возмущенное мычание. — Душ! Вставай.

— Отстань. Мне хорошо...

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— Заметно, — провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Стайлза и прихватил член с яичками. Стайлз, вздрогнув всем телом, наконец-то сподобился открыть глаза.

— Поимей совесть, — он укоризненно глянул на Дерека.

— Запросто. Если за совесть у нас ты.

— Пошляк. Я из-за тебя теперь нормально ходить не смогу.

— Не слышал возмущений в процессе.

Сытая и довольная улыбка Стайлза сказала за него.

— Окей. Душ, так душ. Но ты меня туда отнесешь.

И Дерек засмеялся. Впервые за долгое время на душе у него стало легко и свободно.

— Иди ко мне.

***

— Привет! Ты не видела Стайлза?

— Нет. А он разве не с тобой.

— Нет. Мы вчера... быстро разошлись.

— Ну... тогда тем более, я не в курсе. Он бывает где и когда хочет. Следить за ним я не нанималась.

— А...

— Ну что еще?

— Откуда вообще взялся этот Дерек?

— Я не справочная! Иди у него и спроси! Все равно он живет в одном доме с Айзеком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема (написание с большой буквы) — сленговое обозначение БДСМ.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

— Так все-таки, почему ты решил стать татуировщиком?

— Тебе официальную версию или?..

— Или. Я у тебя не интервью для издательства беру.

В душе Дерек поставил Стайлза спиной к себе, заставил упереться руками в кафель и, окатив и себя, и его теплой водой, принялся намыливать. Притом что мочалки в его ванной комнате не водилось.

Теперь уже сам Дерек впал в подобие медитативного состояния. Брал мыло, намыливал руки, потом склонялся к Стайлзу и намыливал его. Скользил по гладкой коже спины, груди, выводил мыльные узоры на боках. Потом опять мыло. И снова скользил от шеи до ягодиц. Аккуратно вымыл член с яичками, после чего, смыв пену, погладил уздечку и скользнул пальцем в анус. Убедившись, что травм нет, успокоился окончательно.

Собрался выключить воду, когда Стайлз перехватил его руку и, развернувшись, начал повторять процесс. Так же брал мыло, намыливал руки и ласкал Дерека.

Вроде такое невинное и простое действо, но ударяло в мозг. И чтобы отвлечься хоть немного, Дерек решил повторить вопрос, заданный вчера в клубе.

— Понимаешь, мне всегда нравилось рисовать. Но школа, уроки, дополнительные занятия... Все это отбирало много времени. Нет, мне удавалось урвать моменты. Но этого было мало. Только в старших классах я начал целенаправленно брать уроки рисунка. Потом как-то раз мне на глаза попался еще прежний тату-магазин Снэйка...

— А Снэйк это?..

— Основной мастер, я на подхвате. Мне надо еще долго учиться и совершенствоваться.

Стайлз расслабился, рассказывая о важном для него. За всей напускной бравадой и замашками уличной шпаны он всего лишь прятал свои секреты.

Внезапно Стайлз замер, осознав, что ляпнул лишнее. И Дерек притянул его к себе, обнял, пройдясь руками по мыльной спине. Приподняв голову, поцеловал. Просто касаясь губами. Вторым поцелуем раскрыл рот, на мгновение скользнул языком по языку Стайлза. Пытаясь дать понять, что ему можно верить, что он смеяться не станет.

— Так что там Снэйк?

— Снэйк набил мне первую татуировку. И не стал издеваться, когда я сказал, что тоже хочу так. Потом показал ему свои рисунки, и пошло-поехало. Так и втянулся, — немного заторможенно продолжил Стайлз.

И тут же расслабился, и сам обхватил задницу Дерека. Сжимая, прошелся по ягодицам. Возбуждая и возбуждаясь.

— А для чего тебе татуировки? То есть, зачем вообще ты пришел к Снэйку за этим?

«Рукава» не возникают сами по себе. Первой такую большую татуировку никто не делает. Некоторые, набив одну, маленькую, потом просто не могут остановиться. Другие пытаются замаскировать шрамы. Но Дерек уже рассмотрел кожу Стайлза: ровная, гладкая.

О тех, кто не может затормозить, пока все тело не покроет рисунками, Дерек узнал от Бойда. Еще тогда, когда оба решили, что татуировка, хотя бы одна, им необходима. Чтобы помнить. Но чем это было для Стайлза?

— Способ сказать то, что никто не услышит.

— Зачем тогда говорить об этом? Зачем показывать?

— Иногда не получается все удержать в себе. А так не узнают и не поймут.

Загадки, загадки. Стайлз — умный парень. По крайней мере, отвечая на вопрос, он умел не давать ответа. Или не полностью.

— То есть ты не хочешь быть понятым?

— Я не хочу, чтобы сказанное использовалось против меня.

— В суде? — усмехнулся Дерек.

— И там тоже, — вернул усмешку Стайлз.

— Но все это лишено смысла. Такие татуировки, как у тебя, никто не делает просто так.

— Дерек, это всего лишь татуировки.

И первым потянулся к губам Дерека. Сам, обхватив его голову руками, увлек в поцелуй. Принялся вылизывать рот. Прикусывать губы. Втягивать, посасывая, язык. Распаляя, раззадоривая, не давая ни единого шанса отвлечься.

Дерек просунул руку между их телами, обхватывая оба члена в кулаке, принялся водить по мыльной смазке. Вверх. Вниз. Еще раз. Сжал чуть сильнее. Ускорил. Потом расслабил пальцы, замедляясь. И снова сжал, ловя ртом стоны.

И не отпустил, пока Стайлза крутил оргазм. Пока нахлынувший собственный оргазм подгибал колени. Чтобы только потом, не разжимая рук, вдвоем сползти по мокрому кафелю стены.

***

— А что ты забыл в Аннаполисе?

Определенно, где-то внутри Стайлза были спрятаны встроенные батарейки с нескончаемым зарядом. Постоянная жара не выжимала его, секс не утомлял. Проголодавшись, он стал еще активнее. Попытался заставить Дерека выбраться в супермаркет. Чертовы продукты. Возникало ощущение, что Дерек туда никогда не доберется.

Естественно Стайлз снова вынудил заказать доставку. Только уже китайской еды.

Даже если азиата и смутил вид Дерека, одетого в одно полотенце и сверкающего свежесмазанной татуировкой, он не дал возможности это понять.

И сейчас, после лапши и «да и плевать на иероглифы на бутылке, пиво как пиво», Стайлз продолжал оставаться энерджайзером. Только теперь его пробило на расспросы.

— Учился.

— Значит, я был прав, — Стайлз и развалился на изрядно помятой постели в позе морской звезды и даже не попытался прикрыться.

Дело было даже не в стеснении, скорее в том, что Дерек не мог пересилить себя и перестать разглядывать его.

— В чем?

— Ну... слова Илая. И твои замашки, и манера поведения.

— И стрижка, — внезапно тоже вспомнились оговорки владельца клуба.

— Ну да, и она тоже. Как у...

— …морских пехотинцев, — не дал договорить. Чтобы снова сказать это вслух? Еще раз взвесить? Что-то еще понять?

— Круто!

— Ага, — меланхолично подтвердил Дерек. Ну да, круто. Действительно. Самая лучшая академия, блестящие перспективы. И тут же обломал энтузиазм: — Только я не закончил и не имею права на эту уставную стрижку.

— Почему?

— Стайлз. Уставная стрижка, что непонятного? — Дерек присел на край кровати, облокотившись на стену в изголовье. И провел рукой по своей голове. Волосы не должны мешать офицеру. Но он не успел стать офицером. Просто это был еще один стимул, попытка примерить на себя будущее. Одна из тех немногих вещей, на которую наставники смотрели благосклонно.

— Но твои начали отрастать.

— Ага.

— Ты туда вернешься? В Академию.

— Не планирую.

На такой ответ Стайлз только хмыкнул и даже помолчал целую минуту.

— Половина ура-патриотов мечтают туда попасть, а ты преспокойно лежишь здесь. Сколько ты там недоучился?

— Скоро выпуск.

— Ты ушел оттуда перед самым выпуском?! Дерек, ты идиот? — если бы Стайлз на секунду задумался, он бы не стал так горячиться. К чему, это же жизнь Дерека.

— Стайлз, у всех свои мотивы. Почему я не закончил — мои проблемы. Я же не пристаю с расспросами, откуда у тебя такая роскошная машина. Набиванием татуировок такую не заработать. Не хочешь рассказывать — не рассказывай. Но не пытай тогда взамен.

— А, ты про это, черт. Да, да, я выругался, ударь меня, — Стайлз тяжело выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, поделился: — Это подарок Натали.

— Кого? — Имя ни о чем не говорило.

— Натали. Мать Лидии, моя мачеха. Машина — очередная попытка меня купить.

Громкое заявление. Хотя если мачеха, значит, не все так спокойно, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

А ты не из бедной семьи, Стайлз.

— Семейные проблемы? — уточнил Дерек для проформы. Вряд ли бы тот сейчас все выложил, это же Стайлз.

— Дерек, — приподнялся тот и, дотянувшись, приложил указательный палец к его губам, не давая заговорить, — это мои проблемы. И чтобы ты не мучился очередной порцией вопросов: у нас нет трений с Натали. Она моя мачеха уже восемнадцать лет, из нее получилась хорошая жена и отличный юрист. Более того, она не дала отцу стать запойным алкоголиком. Но, Дерек, она не моя мать. И все, больше мы об этом не говорим.

Палец сместился с верхней губы и толкнулся в рот. Подхватив инициативу, Дерек всосал его и принялся играть с ним языком, слегка прикусывая зубами.

День продолжался.

***

— А если бы ты закончил свою академию, что дальше? Ну, потом? Куда бы ты подался?

Кто-нибудь, выключите этого киборга!

Под конец марафона Стайлзу уже не было больно. По крайней мере, танцевал он на члене Дерека с энтузиазмом заправской шлюхи.

А кончив, не успел прийти в себя, как снова начал засыпать вопросами.

Дерек отчаянно хотел спать, но Стайлз, удобно устроившийся у него под боком, исключал эту возможность.

— ЭПМП.

Приподнятая бровь Стайлза дала понять, что аббревиатура ничего ему не сказала.

— Экспедиционный полк морской пехоты.

— Хотел стать одним из крутых «адских псов»?

— Раньше да.

— Тогда почему теперь нет?

— Согласись, немного странно следовать по тому пути, в который не веришь.

— Ты о чем?

Тяжело выдохнув, Дерек смирился, что пока Стайлз сам не уснет — сон не светит никому.

— Мои родители почти всю жизнь отдали морскому флоту. Знаешь, чего мать больше всего при всем это опасалась?

— Глупый вопрос. Откуда я могу знать?

— Принести работу в дом.

— Я так понимаю, ты не про документы.

— С базы выносить документы можно только по специальному разрешению, добыть которое почти невозможно. Иначе — трибунал. Я имел ввиду войну, военные действия. Что-то, что могло нарушить течение мирной жизни.

— И к чему ты тогда все это?

— Она боялась. Но это все равно добралось до родителей.

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— Год назад… Почти год назад убили моих родителей: какой-то псих влез ночью к ним в дом.

— Прости, я не знал.

— Глупо вышло — всю жизнь в безопасности прожить в Норфолке и...

— Норфолк? Это же Виргиния. Что ты и твои родители забыли здесь, в гребаном Окленде?

— Ну да, Виргиния. Атлантика, флот США, военная база.

— Не умничай! — Стайлз несильно хлопнул Дерека по животу.

— И я из семьи военных.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто военные базы не раскиданы по всей стране.

— Морская военная база, — сделав акцент на первом слове, — самая крупная.

— Но не единственная.

— Не суть.

— Их убили здесь?

— Нет, эта квартира маловата для двоих. Они жили в другом районе, в доме. Дядя Питер продал его и по моей просьбе купил квартиру.

— Дядя Питер?

— Брат отца, — Дерека передернуло. Неприязнь к улыбчивому адвокату въелась под кожу, как только Дерек его увидел впервые. В кабинете Стоуна, в тот самый день, когда мир вывернулся наизнанку. Рядом с Питером неприятно было находиться. Как с опасным зверем, который в любой момент может наброситься и растерзать.

Только Питер вряд ли стал бы применять физическую силу. Он бы все провернул в рамках закона.

— Ты как-то странно реагируешь на его имя.

— Родители с ним особо не общались. Понимаешь, мы, по сути, не просто семья военных, а семья наследных военных. Оба деда, что со стороны отца, что со стороны матери, воевали. Отец, несмотря на пребывание в штабе Норфолка, был задействован в сложных операциях. Мать так и вовсе отличилась. А Питер… Питер — юрист в Чикаго. И старается не соприкасаться с миром военных настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Юрист — это круто.

— Ему нравится.

— Натали тоже.

Несмотря на последние сутки, проведенные вместе, так тесно, насколько это возможно, периодически сплетаясь, Стайлз продолжал ершиться. Выпускал невидимые иголки, как будто готовился, что сейчас по нему ударят.

Такого Стайлза хотелось гладить по голове, по его еще колким, скорее всего, недавно постриженным волосам. Гладить по спине, прижимать к себе как можно теснее. И греть, заботиться.

Впервые в жизни Дереку хотелось заботиться о ком-то самому.

— А как так оказалось, что у тебя нет телефона? Не смотри не меня так! Я до сих пор помню твой священный ужас, когда я бросил тебе свой айфон.

— Это называется айфон?

— Ну да. Смартфон компании Эппл... — Дерек тут же зажал ему рот рукой.

— Не думаю, что мне так важна эта информация. А телефон у меня был. Я разбил его.

— Зачем? — округлил глаза Стайлз. Судя по его реакции, такое вольное обращение с электронными игрушками недопустимо, если не сказать — кощунственно.

— Сорвался.

— Тебя бросила девушка, и ты...

— Стайлз!

— Что Стайлз? Стайлз всего лишь хочет знать — как ты дошел до жизни без связи. Это в наш-то век продвинутых…

— …фриков, — закончил за него Дерек. — Телефон я разбил в день зачисления в академию. Мать поздравила меня и сообщила, что подала в отставку. Отец уже это сделал. Только чуть раньше. И они оба на тот момент были в последнем отпуске.

— «Последнем отпуске»? Снова ваши военные словечки?

— Так называют несколько дней перед отставкой, время, когда офицер уже не исполняет обязанности, идет банальное оформление бумаг, — пояснил оговорку Дерек и продолжил: — Отцу предложили работу в Окленде. Родители собирались уехать. В тот момент я разозлился, что все решили без меня. Из-за такой мелочи я три года не общался с ними, строил из себя крутого, независимого. А когда их не стало — первым обо всем узнал Питер, не я.

— А новый телефон ты не купил...

— Да некому мне было звонить.

— Друзьям?

— У меня не было таких друзей, чтобы им звонить.

— Ты в курсе, что ты странный? Крутую военную академию бросил. Друзей нет. Телефон разбил, чтобы с родителями не общаться. А теперь ты зачем-то приехал сюда. Зачем? На кладбище прощения просить за мудачизм?

— Не в том дело, Стайлз...

— Ага, я понял, хватит. Дерек. Не, я в курсе, что последние несколько часов только и делаю, что задаю тебе вопросы. Но зачем ты отвечаешь? Зачем столько всего о себе рассказываешь? Надеешься на ответную откровенность?

— Ты везде ищешь подвох? Нет. Просто в отличие от всех остальных — тебе хочется это все рассказать.

— Признайся, тебе просто не с кем было об этом поговорить, — хитро прищурившись, с улыбкой подначил Стайлз.

— И это тоже, — улыбнулся в ответ Дерек.

Получалось, тем, кто остался в Мэриленде, он не смог это все рассказать. Поделиться, взять и ответить на те же вопросы. А Стайлзу рассказал. Которого знал пару дней от силы. От которого рассудок уносило напрочь. Который смерчем ворвался в жизнь Дерека и...

Все встало на свои места?

***

— А... лло?

— Ты где?!

— Тон сбавь. Что случилось?

— Звонил Мэтт! Мне! Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет. Я разберусь. Все?

— Слушай, если...

— Я спросил — все?

— Да пошел ты!

— Уже там.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

_— «Таким образом, кто хочет мира, пусть готовится к войне; кто хочет победы, пусть старательно обучает воинов; кто желает получить благоприятный результат, пусть ведет войну, опираясь на искусство и знание, а не на случай. Никто не осмеливается вызывать и оскорблять того, о ком он знает, что в сражении тот окажется сильнее его». Флавий Вегеций. Записали?_

_Очередное занятие по истории вел сам Стоун._

_— Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас нашел время подумать над цитатой. Поразмыслить. Не над тем, что хотел сказать римский историк, все равно он умер еще в начале пятого века. А над тем, что для каждого из вас сказанное может значить._

_В отличие от прочих наставников, Стоун не любил, когда они работали группами или решали какие-то задачи сообща. Только собственная голова на плечах, собственные силы и собственные возможности._

_— Это не означает, что нужно подготовить полноценный ответ к следующему занятию. Более того, вести следующее занятие у вас буду не я. Это означает, что в любой момент любого из вас я все равно спрошу. Солдат может себе позволить быть просто оружием в руках командира. Офицер такого права не имеет._

_— Сэр! Разрешите обратиться, сэр!_

_— Курсант Бойд? Разрешаю._

_— Сэр, но разве фраза содержит смысл? То есть, сэр, если мы все хотим мира, не проще ли жить в мире, а не в ожидании войны? Сэр?_

_— Вот ты, курсант, мне это и расскажешь. Когда внимательнее ее перечитаешь. А потом еще раз перечитаешь. И подумаешь. Не пару минут, как сейчас. А столько, сколько потребуется. Всю твою службу перед тобой будут вставать сложные задачи. И тебе придется принимать решения и отдавать приказы. Но за каждое решение и приказ ответственность будешь нести только ты. Или присутствие твое здесь — трата времени. Бесполезная._

_Стоун вел занятия спокойно и размеренно. Гнев всегда оставлял за закрытой дверью своего кабинета. И, словно дикого зверя, никогда не выпускал за порог._

_— Думаю, на этом мы закончим. Курсанты, вольно. Тренер Финсток ждет вас на ринге._

Стоило ли уезжать из Аннаполиса, если Аннаполис начал ему сниться.

Дерек открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Еще один душный день. Здесь вообще бывает прохладно?

Отзвуки рабочих будней проникали через открытое окно. Но, если исключитьих, в квартире было тихо.

Дерек огляделся в поисках Стайлза. Можно даже не прислушиваться и не звать, без того понятно — в квартире Дерек один. Это подтверждала его одежда, аккуратно сложенная на одной из коробок. Еще вчера их со Стайлзом вещи в беспорядке валялись на полу у кровати. Времени поднять их не нашлось. Как, впрочем, сил и желания. Сейчас, кроме разворошенной постели, больше ничего не намекало на то, что Дерек уснул не один.

Стайлз. Стоп. Еще один день безделья? Ну уж нет. Нужно начинать двигаться. И начать стоит с прачечной.

***

В прошлый раз тоже нужно было идти вверх по улице. По крайней мере, прачечную Дерек нашел быстро. В этот раз Айзек не обманул и не протупил с указанием направления.

Наблюдая за лениво молотящим пену барабаном, Дерек подумал о вчерашних словах, случайно или преднамеренно брошенных Стайлзом.

А теперь ты зачем-то приехал сюда. Зачем? На кладбище прощения просить за мудачизм?

Прощения просить бесполезно. Дерек не верил в мистику, переселение душ и призраков, в ад и рай. Зато он верил в традиции. Даже если он плохой сын и неудачный офицер, даже если ему в жизни гордиться особо нечем.

***

— Я оставлю сумку здесь? Подождешь?

— Не вопрос, брат. Ты же платишь.

Флегматичный водитель такси отдаленно напоминал Бойда. И отнюдь не тем, что был черным. Более того, в отличие от поджарого Бойда, он был тучным. И не курил.

Но ощущение, что они родственники, не отпускало.

Шорох гравия. Скрипящие решетки ворот. На кладбище было чисто, зелено и тихо. Ухоженные тропинки, ухоженные памятники, свежие цветы. Нечто такое Дерек и ожидал увидеть.

И он даже не ошибся в Питере, в его законченном прагматизме и расчете. Питер не стал делать для родного брата и невестки исключения. Никаких пафосных надгробий, никаких длинных прощальных надписей. Две обычные плиты серого гранита, имена и даты. Ничего лишнего.

Питера захотелось удавить.

Положив купленный заранее букет цветов между плитами, Дерек провел рукой по надписи на одной из них. Талия Хейл. Возможно, она бы оценила простоту и безыскусность, ей подобное было близко. Хотя пафоса в ее словах хватало.

Если бы у Дерека вдруг появилась возможность что-то им сказать, он бы сказал, что сожалеет. Сожалеет о том, что упустил время. Что запомнил не улыбку матери, а ее нахмуренные брови. И вспоминая отца, продолжает видеть виноватое выражение на его лице. Собственную вспышку ярости, злость на них обоих. На нее, потому что считала правильным думать сразу за всех и принимать решения не советуясь. На отца — потому что любил ее беззаветно. Верил и беспрекословно соглашался.

Поднявшись, Дерек выпрямился в идеальной стойке и отдал честь.

Какими бы он их не запомнил — они были офицерами. Дерек обязан отдать им последний долг.

Название кладбища он запоминать не стал. Скомканная бумажка с адресом полетела в окно такси. Водитель неодобрительно нахмурился, но промолчал. Дереку было все равно. Возвращаться к могилам он не собирался.

***

В смутном ожидании прошел весь вечер. Стайлз не объявлялся. Дерек даже поднялся по лестнице и постучал в дверь Айзека. Возможно, хотел узнать, где искать Стайлза, или попросить дозвониться до него.

За дверью в квартире Айзека стояла тишина.

Можно было бы съездить в «Катакомбы» или тот бар, «Три тысячи». Только это все уже начинало выглядеть нездорово. В конце концов, Стайлз ему ничего не обещал. А то, что ушел, не разбудив и не оставив записки — кто знает, может, это в порядке вещей?

Собственное тревожное состояние раздражало.

Пытаясь избавиться от этого, Дерек даже потянулся к ближайшей коробке. Если он собирался здесь оставаться — то пора уже разобрать этот склад.

В этот раз ему повезло больше. Фотографий в рамках больше не попадались. Только книги, четыре аккуратные стопки по шесть книг: военное дело, история США, мировая история, история завоеваний древнего мира. Если Стайлз со своими дорогостоящими игрушками и татуировками выглядел странным — насколько же странной должна была выглядеть его семья. Не в Норфолке, там, по большей части все, как сказал Стайлз, ура-патриоты. А здесь, в Окленде. Где поблизости ни одной базы.

В другой коробке оказалось аккуратно сложенное постельное белье.

Кто все это собирал? Питер сказал, что одежду отца и матери сразу отдали Армии Спасения, а мебель куда-то сбыли. Хотя это несущественно. Даже если бы Дерек открыл все коробки и не нашел посуды — не сильно бы расстроился. Книги — да, это было немаловажно. Их в свое время покупал отец. Для матери. Некоторые они даже выбирали вместе.

Но постельное белье-то зачем? Абсурд какой-то.

За окном начинало темнеть. Дерек решил еще с полчаса подождать и снова попытать удачи. Айзек мог уже вернуться.

Чтобы убить время, Дерек вынул чистую простынь из коробки и застелил кровать. Днем, уходя в прачечную, кроме своей одежды, он прихватил и простынь с полотенцем. Скомканные и перекрученные, заляпанные спермой и смазкой. Их было бы неудобно доставать в людном помещении, но, к счастью, в зале с рядом стиральных машин никого, кроме кассира, не оказалось. Вариант застелить постиранную простынь Дерек отмел сразу. Зачем, если обнаружилось такое «наследство».

Внезапно раздавшийся звонок заставил Дерека вздрогнуть. Первая мысль — Стайлз. И он уже у двери.

Это на самом деле был Стайлз. Снова напротив двери. В темно-серой худи и с глубоко надвинутым на лоб капюшоном.

— Стайлз?

Тот неуверенно сделал шаг вперед и, неловко подняв левую руку, снял капюшон. Разбитые губы, ссадина на скуле, правая рука полностью в рукаве. И неосознанным жестом прикрывает бок.

— Кто?

— Не твои проблемы. Поможешь?

Все такой же непоследовательно-вздорный. Его одновременно захотелось и прижать к себе, и начать трясти, пока не назовет имя. Шагнув на площадку, Дерек ухватил Стайлза за плечо и повел в ванную комнату. Ссадины нужно для начала хотя бы промыть.

***

Пациент из Стайлза оказался такой же внезапно вспыльчивый, как и мастер. Пока Дерек промывал ссадины — молчал. Морщился, вцепившись в край унитаза, на крышке которого сидел, но молчал. Даже когда ему пришлось снять худи, а следом и майку.

Итог осмотра не обрадовал. Но все было не так фатально, как показалось на первый взгляд. Ссадина на предплечье и большой фиолетовый кровоподтек на ребрах. На ощупь кости были целы. Рентген не помешал бы, но как только Дерек открыл рот и сказал об этом — Стайлз сорвался. Снова стал громко кричать, что не назовет имя, что это только его дело, что Дерек не чертов рыцарь в доспехах, а Стайлз — не девица, которую нужно спасать. И не поедет он ни в какую больницу. Или врачам скажет сходу, что это все дело рук Дерека.

Кричал, пока Дерек не прижал его голову к своему животу и погладил по затылку. Незамысловатая ласка моментально погасила вспышку. Стайлз задрожал, потом осторожно обхватил Дерека и уже сам прижался, давя всхлипы где-то внутри себя. А Дерек продолжил гладить по спине и ерошить волосы до тех пор, пока истерика не сошла на нет.

***

— Трахнешь меня?

Успокоившись, Стайлз понуро сидел на крышке унитаза, пока Дерек замывал кровь на полотенце холодной водой. Оставив сушиться его там же на раковине, Дерек достал банку мази для татуировки. При отсутствие элементарной аптечки и это не было бы лишним.

На заданный вопрос он впал в ступор.

— Стайлз...

— Бля, ты можешь добавить и вообще забить меня, Дерек, но не читай мне сейчас нотаций, хорошо? Просто выеби.

Брови Дерека взлетели вверх. То ли Стайлз тихо сходил с ума, то ли истерика еще не прошла.

— Ничего не говори. Мне это нужно сейчас, пожалуйста. Сделаешь?

— Презервативы остались в комнате.

Стайлз поднялся, скривился от боли и начал расстегивать джинсы. Хотелось оттолкнуть его руки и сделать это самому. Не потому что возбуждение ударило в голову. А чтобы ткнуть Стайлза носом в очевидное — ни один из них не возбужден и от такого секса никому лучше не станет. Но вместо этого Дерек отвернулся и ушел в комнату.

Презервативы нашлись ровно там, где он их оставил — под кроватью, чтобы легко можно дотянуться.

Вернувшись, он застал обнаженного Стайлза у стены. Руки на кафеле, ноги слегка расставлены. Тот как будто пытался воспроизвести их обжимания в туалете клуба. С одним различием.

— Пожалуйста, — снова попросил тот, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь в стену лбом.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и снял с себя одежду. В городе, пропитанном солнцем, ему внезапно стало холодно.

Чтобы уйти от этого ощущения, он шагнул к Стайлзу и обнял. Не открывая глаз и не убирая руки со стены, тот начал тереться об Дерека, стараясь как можно теснее прижать задницу к члену. Подставляясь, как по принуждению.

Все не так, неправильно. Но Стайлз же попросил. Потому Дерек тоже закрыл глаза и принялся гладить его, стараясь не задеть ссадины и кровоподтек. Ласкать, вспоминая, как это было в первый раз.

Как будто пытался изменить. Стайлзу со Стайлзом.

Усмехнувшись пришедшей в голову абсурдной мысли, Дерек просунул пальцы в его рот. Тот послушно и старательно облизал их.

Удерживая его за бедро одной рукой, Дерек потер мокрыми пальцами сжатую дырочку. Растянутые вчера мышцы не затруднили проникновение. Слюны было мало, и Дерек сплюнул себе на ладонь сам. Снова размазал по краям входа, нырнул пальцами внутрь, стараясь увлажнить еще и там.

Стайлз все так же старательно терпел. А Дерека внезапно завела вся эта ситуация. Может, больше от злости на себя, может, на Стайлза. Или на чертов случай, что свел их.

Про мазь, которую так же можно было пустить в ход, Дерек вспомнил только тогда, когда разрывал упаковку с презервативом.

Стайлз не просил это сделать нежно. Он сказал — просто трахнуть его.

Раскрыв края ануса, Дерек скользнул внутрь, складки моментально разгладились, плотным кольцом обхватывая напряженный член. Пару раз толкнувшись на пробу, Дерек нашел идеальный угол, чтобы задевать простату.

Стайлз безучастным не остался — ритмичная стимуляция не оставила ему ни единого шанса. Он начал подаваться навстречу, стонать и задыхаться. Не просто опираясь на стену, а уже цепляясь за нее. С налившегося члена тонкой нитью потекла на пол смазка.

Дерек не смог долго злиться, тем более на такого Стайлза — ловящего кайф от любого движения, отзывчивого, щедрого. Своего. Обхватив его член, Дерек стал сильнее и резче вбиваться, почти распластывая Стайлза по прохладному кафелю.

Все было забыто. Кончая, Стайлз сжался, сорвав Дерека в оргазм практически одновременно с собой.

Продолжая одной рукой упираться в стену и пытаясь отдышаться, другой он обхватил ладонь Дерека и потянул на свой живот. Обхватил себя его руками, практически полностью заворачиваясь в них. И потерся щекой о плечо.

***

— Привет. Не помешаю?

— Эрика? Нет. Что-то случилось?

— Я могу зайти?

— Д-да, вполне... Правда, я только проснулся. Но давай, заходи.

— Я перед твоей дверью.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Меня привез Стайлз.

— Тогда почему ты одна? Где он сам?

— Двумя этажами ниже трахается с Дереком.

— Кхм, прости. Я думал, он твой парень.

— Стайлз? Мой? Стайлз не может быть чьим-то. Он всегда сам по себе.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

_…Двадцать шесть, двадцать семь… Отжиматься было несложно. К тренировкам Дерек привык._

_— Внимание на палубе! Курсант Хейл, встать в строй! — вроде как Харрис не кричал, но его короткие приказы сверлом впивались в мозг._

_— Лейтенант Стоун!_

_— Вольно._

_Тридцать курсантов, двое наставников, один лейтенант. Должно быть, смешно они выглядели со стороны. Ровный прямоугольник из тридцати белых точек на уставном удалении друг от друга. И три инородные частицы, двигающиеся по периметру._

_Стоун любил читать им долгие нотации не только в учебных аудиториях. На свежем воздухе он так же исправно взращивал в них терпение._

_— Кто мне сейчас сможет сказать, к примеру, точный девиз Морской пехоты? Желающие?_

_— Сэр, так точно, сэр! — ровный хор._

_Конечно, стоило им ответить вразнобой — отработка строевого шага на плацу была бы обеспечена._

_— Сержант Харрис!_

_— Лейтенант Стоун, сэр?_

_— Вопрос относился ко всем._

_— Semperfi, сэр._

— Отлично, сержант. Курсанты могут смело брать пример со своего офицера-наставника, — неторопливые шаги, вкрадчивый тон, и только попробуй отвлекись. — Итак, девиз корпуса Морской пехоты. Не пустые слова — выбирали его долго, больше семидесяти лет. Именно этот, последний, принятый в 1883 году, Морские пехотинцы оправдали с лихвой тем, что не были замечены ни в одном мятеже. Ни одного восстания на судах, ни одного волнения в рядах. Гордость и сила Америки. Верность и преданность.

Дерек дернулся, просыпаясь. Снова чертов Аннаполис. Снова чертовы лекции, нотации и приказы. Что за черт?!

— Дерек, — тихий голос Стайлза вернул в реальность. — Ты чего проснулся?

— А ты чего не спал? — хрипло, проглатывая окончания слов. Ну не рассказывать же ему, что теперь Академия начала преследовать Дерека во снах.

— Не хотелось. Да и рука ноет. Я по кирпичной стене проехался.

— Стайлз, кто это сделал?

— Это...

— Я уже понял, твои проблемы. И спасать тебя не нужно. И ты разберешься. А до тех пор тебя будут избивать и ты будешь приползать ко мне, — подтянувшись, Дерек сел в изголовье кровати, опираясь спиной о стену.

— Я не...

— Угу, не приползал. Ты пришел. Не домой, к сестре и родителям, а ко мне. Только зачем, Стайлз? Чтобы они не устроили тебе подобный допрос? Или чтобы не перепугались из-за твоей побитой физиономии? Или потому что ты просто побоялся?

— Или потому что им все равно.

— Чушь.

— Не в моей реальности, Дерек. Если бы я пришел с такой физиономией домой, Лидс бы фыркнула и усвистела с Джексоном на свидание. А родители бы и не заметили — они постоянно на работе. К тебе я не за помощью пришел.

— Ты пришел потрахаться.

— Блядь, Дерек! Ай! — Дерек уже ставшим привычным жестом выдал Стайлзу подзатыльник.

— Не ругайся, — сдерживая ярость, ласково улыбнулся.

— Не за помощью я к тебе пришел. И не за сексом. Я просто к тебе пришел, понимаешь. Захотелось.

— У тебя же все просто, да, Стайлз? Просто захотелось, просто пришел. Не за сексом, но попросил выебать. Не за помощью, но...

— Это Мэтт.

— Что за Мэтт?

— Шестерка кента, которому я задолжал. Я найду деньги, но именно сейчас у меня их нет.

— У меня есть, — предложил Дерек, уже зная, что за этим последует вспышка гнева.

— Нет! Ты не будешь за меня платить, Дерек! Я не выпрашивать деньги к тебе пришел! — Стайлз его не разочаровал.

— Ты ушел, не сказав даже пока, и весь день где-то пропадал. А потом вернулся с побитой физиономией. Ты в курсе, насколько сильно мне захотелось вытрясти из тебя душу?

— Ты волновался? — он удивленно вскинулся.

— Сам не верю.

— Прости.

— Много должен?

— Прилично.

— Отведи меня к тому кенту.

— Нет. Зачем?

— Познакомиться.

***

В конце концов Стайлз сломался и дал согласие. Но взамен потребовал присутствовать при разговоре.

На пути в гости к Ардженту Стайлз рассказал, как по-глупому влетел на деньги: подарок мачехи, вспышка злости, нелегальные уличные гонки и первая авария. Глупо, но родителям рассказывать не стал. Потому что тогда бы ему пришлось признаться. А арест вдобавок к серьезным разборкам со страховой компанией обернулись бы большими проблемами.

Взять в долг оказалось проще простого. Не подумать, где взять деньги, чтобы вернуть этот долг — еще проще.

Дерек уже мечтал оторвать голову Мэтту. За то, что предложил вариант с займом. И еще сильнее — Джеррарду Ардженту. За то, что дал эти деньги.

***

Только увидев Мэтта, Дерек понял, что на нем срываться не станет. Стайлз недаром назвал того шестеркой: просто исполнитель чужой воли. Ухмыльнулся на входе, молча провел их к нужной двери и так же молча ушел.

— Неужели это Стайлз почтил нас своим визитом? — насмешливо-растянутый тон Джеррарда встретил их на пороге кабинета. — И даже не один.

За столом Дерек ожидал увидеть... Точнее не ожидал — старика. Обычного — морщины, седина. По тому, что он понял из слов Стайлза — Арджент являлся чем-то вроде мафии Окленда. Проституция, наркоторговля, вполне вероятно — торговля оружием. Неувязка.

Только вот первое впечатление чаще всего обманчиво. Дерек сделал еще один шаг к столу, и давящее ощущение накрыло его с головой. Казалось, этот старик занял все пространство кабинета. И некуда было деться от такого прессинга.

Иногда возраст значения не имеет. Теперь Дерек ощущал это в прямом смысле. Арджент улыбался, растягивая уголки губ как можно шире, стремясь показать напускное благодушие, но улыбка не касалась глаз. И от этой явной ненатуральности и демонстрации власти холодок пробегал по позвоночнику.

Еще шаг вперед.

— Меня зовут Дерек. Мы хотим расплатиться, чтобы подобного, — он ткнул пальцем в Стайлза, акцентируя внимание на ссадине на лице, — не повторилось.

— Хм... — маска лица сменилась на задумчивую. Как будто он на самом деле стал бы задумываться над такими вопросами.

— Мистер Арджент?

— Сядь, Дерек, — тут же широким жестом указал на один из двух стульев. —На бегу такие вопросы не решаются. Видишь ли, в чем проблема... Мне не нужны ваши деньги.

— То есть... — Дерек и не подумал двигаться с места.

— То есть, деньги — пустышка, я давно мог бы сделать предложение Стайлзу... которое бы решило проблему. Но Стайлз, к сожалению, не увлекается... хм... спортом. Но я вижу тебя, и мне нравится то, что я вижу. Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь помочь своему... другу? Вернее, на что ты готов ради Стайлза?

— Я все еще не понимаю, мистер Арджент, — мысленно Дерек даже захотел дать себе подзатыльник. Ну конечно, как бы еще можно было его использовать. Небедных нужных людей, падких на молодость и силу, полно. Как и денег, и власти у них.

— Скажи мне, Дерек, ты когда-нибудь участвовал в боях без правил?

— Нет, — теперь уже ему захотелось впечататься лбом в стену. Получше проституции, но тоже недалеко ушло.

— Но твоя физическая форма...

— Я не участвовал в боях без правил. Я занимался боксом. В боксерских боях — да, участвовал.

— Любительских или?..

— Или.

— Аутфайтер или панчер ?

— Свормер , — усмехнулся Дерек. В самом деле — зачем такому, как Арджент, разбираться в нюансах. — Вы хотите устроить бой?

— А ты догадлив, — тот в ответ криво ухмыльнулся. — Но не боксерский поединок, а бой без правил.

— И я должен его выиграть?

— Необязательно. Ты просто должен принять участие.

— И долг Стайлза будет погашен?

— И долг будет погашен, сегодня вечером. Стайлз тебе покажет место, — и тут же в его голосе прорезался металл. — Да, Стайлз?

— Что? — тот дернулся, как от тычка. — Да, в доках.

— Верно. Буду ждать вас, — еще одна улыбка, растянувшая губы и не затронувшая глаза.

***

По ощущениям казалось, что реальность начала закручивалась вокруг Дерека узлом. Заставляя задыхаться.

— Дерек, может... — если бы Дерек вел счет отжиманиям, Стайлзу бы сейчас не поздоровилось.

— Почему колючая проволока?

— Ты о чем?

— У тебя на плечах. Татуировка. Линии, завитки, переплетения — это чтобы от проволоки отвлечь внимание? — Дерек поднялся с пола и начал разминать суставы — десять оборотов в одну сторону, десять в другую. Запястья, предплечья, плечи, в процессе пружиня ногами. Скакалка бы сейчас не повредила, но приходилось обходиться без нее.

— Дерек, ты глупости говоришь.

— Она выбивается из общего вида. Я только сейчас понял — это не она лишняя. Как в твоем любимом клубе. Она — то, что под ширмой. Как и весь ты, со всей твоей нецензурной бранью и нелогичными поступками.

Дерек встал в стойку и для начала попробовал разогреться, нанося джебы попеременно обеими руками.Медленно. Слишком медленные выпады. Джебы и оверхеды всегда были его слабой стороной, даже несмотря на скорость, с которой он успевал комбинировать хуки и апперкоты с уклонами и нырками .

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Нет. — Все попытки Стайлза отговориться, увильнуть от истины уже были несущественны. — Если не передумал — нам пора.

***

_— Давай, ты курсант Академии или тряпка? — тренера Финстока нужно было либо слушать, либо валить с ринга. Негласный закон. — Бей! Еще! Тебя недокормили в детстве, курсант? Мышцы вижу, где сильные удары? Где? Я тебя спрашиваю!_

_Дерек бил по мешку со всей силой. Но мыслями был далеко. В том дне, когда перестал общаться с родителями, когда поставил точку. Когда решил, что все, хватит с него недопонимания, постоянных укоров, поучений — как правильно поступать, с кем общаться, где учиться. Как делать выбор. Как дышать._

_Удар. Еще удар. Хук. Справа. Слева. Уклон. Апперкот._

_— Сильнее Хейл, я знаю, ты можешь! Видел своими глазами! Не ври мне! В прошлом году..._

_Все, хватит. Дерек затормозил раскачивающийся по инерции мешок и выдохнул. Точка._

_— Ты с ума сошел? Куда? Хейл! Решил вот так просто сдаться? Ты как в турнире участвовать собрался?_

_Сорвав с головы шлем, Дерек посмотрел на перемотанные бинтами руки._

_— А никак. Я не буду участвовать. Хватит с меня._

_— Курсант! Вернулся на место!_

_Тренер Финсток еще пару минут кричал вслед. Грозился провалом на экзаменах. Орал, что Дерек никогда не станет офицером, что он тряпка и ничего не стоит._

_Только Дереку было уже все равно. Вчера тренировочный бой чуть не закончился переломами у Бойда. А сегодня... Просто хватит._

_Он не боец. Мать была права._

***

В доках Дерека отвели в насквозь провонявшую потом раздевалку. Но он даже не стал кривиться. Мысли о предстоящем бое вытеснили все прочие.

Сняв майку, он продолжил разминаться, отрабатывая комбинации ударов.

— Ты тут уснул, что ли? — в дверь просунулась голова Мэтта. — Пора на ринг, труба зовет.

Дерек еще пару раз ударил в никуда. Бой с тенью , с воображаемым противником всегда помогал собраться, стать собой.

— Я готов.

— Тогда вперед, иди за мной.

***

Дерек не ожидал увидеть толпу. Она даже напомнила бои Бриджес. Только здесь не было оборудованного зала. Не было мест. Был просто ринг, и была просто толпа. Мужчины и женщины, костюмы и платья. Недешевые украшения. Перекрикивания били по ушам, а отблески роскоши резали глаза.

Не только праздность вызывала в Дереке отвращение. Отвращение вызывала и такая грязь: размазанный макияж, покрасневшие от азарта и агрессии лица, неестественный блеск глаз. Чертовы адреналиновые наркоманы.

— Дамы и господа! Только сегодня для вас состоится бой всеобщего фаворита Энниса! Против новичка с большим потенциалом. Делайте ставки!

Липкие взгляды, казалось, оставляли следы на коже, свет софитов ослеплял. Дерек не пожалел, что оставил майку в раздевалке. Специальной одежды бойцам положено не было. Собственные джинсы не сковывали движения, но будь они новыми... Впрочем, и это уже неважно.

Поднявшись на ринг и нырнув между канатами, Дерек смахнул пот со лба и последний раз оглядел толпу. Власть, деньги, азарт. Отвратительно. И за подобных уродов хороших ребят призывали идти на службу.

Взгляд за что-то зацепился. Еще раз, уже внимательнее посмотрев, Дерек узнал знакомый стриженный затылок. Мгновение, и Стайлз обернулся.

Дерек его не узнал. Нет, это был он, только... Его взгляд — отстраненный, расчетливый, циничный. Этого Стайлза Дерек не знал.

И уже не хотел знать.

Он был... органичен в этой толпе, был ее частью. Той самой малочисленной частью, которую не затронул азарт и не свела с ума агрессия, не поглотила жажда крови.

Стайлз стоял рядом с Арджентом, и они о чем-то переговаривались. Их головы были склонены друг к другу.

Дерек не знал, о чем разговор. Но легко было представить. «Теперь мой долг выплачен, мистер Арджент, и я могу быть свободен?» — «Да, Стайлз. Обращайся еще.»

***

В другом углу ринга возвышался горой мышц Эннис.

Гонг. Бой начался.

В центре ринга, стоя напротив Дерека, Эннис развенчал визуальный обман. Они были почти одинаковы. С той лишь разницей, что Эннис, судя по принятой стойке, оказался кикбоксером и уже доказал свое право на звание лидера этого ринга.

Кикбоксеров учат не так, как обычных боксеров. И дело даже не в ударах ногами. Их обучают полностью владеть собственным телом, уметь балансировать, удерживать противника на расстоянии, чтобы можно было маневрировать во время боя.

Единственный шанс Дерека.

Эннис начал двигаться по дуге, высматривая возможности. Двигаясь, словно танцуя, нанося пробные джебы обеими руками. Изучая, как Дерек уклоняется и отступает.

Потом в ход пошли ноги.

В лицо противнику Дерек старался не смотреть. Потому что взглядом Эннис мог намекнуть «сейчас будет лоу-кик », а на самом деле собирался моментально перегруппироваться для кросса . Потому Дерек сконцентрировался на движении его тела.

В боксерском поединке всегда есть правила, есть рефери. И время выдохнуть.

Здесь время играло против Дерека, выдохнуть он не успевал, и никто не останавливал бой. Здесь вместо рефери была толпа, жаждущая крови.

Смотреть на тело. Реагировать на тело. Успеть увернуться от удара ноги, поднырнуть под прямой удар . Ударить справа и тут же слева, почти сцепиться. Оттолкнуть колено. Ударить слева, по спине, справа, по голове. Бить что есть силы.

Перехватить удар в голову. Слева в бок. Отклониться от удара ногой в лицо. И тут же ударить в бок Энниса справа. Случайно умудриться попасть по колену. И тут же получить ногой в бедро. Устоять. Шаг назад. Уклон . Уйти с траектории летящей в лицо ноги, подхватить ее и провести дальше, добавив скорости. Чтобы открыть спину. Хук. Еще. Слева. Справа. Апперкот в челюсть. Пригнуться. Шагнуть вперед. Ударить в голову и вместо этого попасть в локоть. Получить коленом в живот. Отскочить. Дать себе передышку. Уйти по дуге влево. Нырнуть вперед, под ногой Энниса. Удар в живот. Другой рукой. Блок. Еще блок.

Предплечья уже не ощущались частью тела, они занемели от блокировок. Плечевые суставы горели огнем от недостаточной разминки. Костяшки пальцев были сбиты в кровь. Не только у него. Они с Эннисом перемазались кровью друг друга с ног до головы от ударов и брызг.

Эннис оказался вынослив. Даже на прошлом турнире, когда Дереку пришлось попотеть, добывая себе титул чемпиона, пришлось не так туго.

Но тогда и его противником не был чемпион боев без правил.

Удар ногой в голову оглушил Дерека, сбил дыхание и вынудил отступить. Чтобы следующий удар заставил сделать еще шаг назад. И еще. Почти повиснуть на канатах. Собраться, со всей силы толкнуть Энниса дальше в центр ринга. Сбить его балансировку, вынудить оступиться. Почти заставить упасть. Но это же кикбоксер. Он смог устоять и напасть снова. Теперь уже держа Дерека на расстоянии, постоянно пуская в ход ноги. Крутясь при этом волчком вокруг своей оси. Или пытаясь достать джебами. Не подпуская. Не давая приблизиться вплотную.

Отпрыгнув от лоу-кика справа, Дерек не успел перегруппироваться. И последовавший следом бэкфист он пропустил.

Звон в голове перекрыл вопли толпы. Дерек оступился. Удары посыпались градом.

Увернуться от них не получилось.

***

Вынырнув из темноты, Дерек услышал чей-то громкий голос. Он не один? Яркий свет не давал открыть глаза, боль прокатилась волной по телу.

— Так это ты?! Ты вот так просто взял и подставил его?

— Скотт, заткнись!

— У меня в голове не укладывается. Что с тобой случилось, ты же никогда таким не был?

— Откуда тебе знать, каким я был?

— Стайлз...

— Я всегда был мозгом в нашем тандеме… А ты даже грубой силой стать не в состоянии.

Надсадный хрип. И снова темнота.

***

— Лидия?

— Скотт, ты идиот. Кто еще, по-твоему, может ответить с моего номера?

— Да в... К черту. Лидия, нам нужна твоя помощь!

— Звони Стайлзу, он твой друг.

— Не могу. Это из-за него. Лидия, Дереку нужно срочно в больницу, а там врачи... полиция...

— Ты считаешь, что если мой отец — детектив, мне меньше влетит?

— Дай сюда! Лидия, это Айзек. И нам необходима твоя помощь. Только ты в состоянии уболтать любого, тем более полицейского.

— Айзек, не обольщайся, если вы попали из-за Стайлза, сами виноваты. На вашем месте я бы и близко к нему не подходила. Он та еще гниль.

— Лидия! Ну хоть раз в жизни не будь самовлюбленной сукой! Помоги!

— Ты... Дереку совсем плохо?

— Его избили на ринге, он без сознания.

— Где вы?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аутфайтер. Боец данного стиля пытается сохранить дистанцию с соперником. Он использует быстрые длинные удары, чаще всего джебы. Бойцы этого стиля должны обладать высокой скоростью удара, отличной реакцией и хорошо двигаться на ногах.
> 
> Панчер. Боксер данного стиля стремится вести бой на средней дистанции, и, сочетая технику и силу, пытается нокаутировать соперника серией, а иногда даже и одним ударом. Их передвижение и тактика схожи с аутфайтерами (хотя чаще всего они менее подвижны). 
> 
> Свормер или инфайтер. Свормеры стараются держаться на близкой дистанции к оппоненту и наносят несколько комбинаций, состоящих из хуков и апперкотов, подряд. Хороший инфайтер должен уметь выдерживать атаку соперника, потому что этот стиль боксирования подразумевает попадание под джебы перед тем, как появится возможность подойти вплотную. Свормер очень агрессивен и нарабатывает на тренировках отличную выносливость. 
> 
> Джеб — длинный прямой удар рукой. 
> 
> Хук — классический фланговый удар из традиционного бокса. 
> 
> Оверхед — в отличие от правого контратакующего удара над рукой соперника, идущего параллельно земле, оверхед идёт по дуге.
> 
> Апперкот — классический удар из традиционного бокса, наносится кулаком по внутренней траектории наотмашь, при этом кулак повёрнут на себя; используется в ближнем бою. Название апперкот происходит от английского словосочетания, которое переводят как «рубануть снизу вверх».
> 
> Уклон — движение вбок-вперед. Удар соперника проходит рядом с головой и появляется возможность провести ответную атаку. Используется против прямых ударов.
> 
> Нырок — приседание с небольшим наклоном туловища вперёд, которое сочетается с переносом веса тела с одной ноги на другую. Используется против боковых ударов, которые в случае правильного выполнения защиты проходят над головой.
> 
> Бой с тенью — элемент тренировочного процесса в боевых (ударных) единоборствах, направленный на изучение и усвоение технических элементов (ударов, защит) без реального партнера.
> 
> Лоу-кик — круговой (как правило) удар голенью в бедро или колено соперника. Такие удары снижают скорость передвижения оппонента, при хорошем исполнении — травмируют нижние конечности, что ведёт к прекращению боя.
> 
> Кросс — контратакующий удар. Наносится в момент атаки противника, при которой бьющая рука проходит над рукой соперника, чаще всего — правый кросс исполняется через левую руку соперника, и наоборот — левый кросс, через правую руку. Цель — голова.
> 
> Прямой удар — то же что и джеб, только без присущих тому удару выступов или приседов. Плечо руки, которой наносится удар, закрывает подбородок, тело не смещается.
> 
> Бэкфист — раскручивающийся удар правой рукой. В случае неожиданности этот приём способен отправить противника в нокаут.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Отрывистый писк отдавался пульсацией боли в голове, глухой, больше ноющей. Веки, словно заклеенные клеем, невозможно было разлепить. Впрочем, и не стоило — где бы он не находился, к головной боли прибавилась бы резь в глазах.

Как сквозь вату слышался разговор. Спокойный глуховатый мужской голос сыпал вопросами, а истеричный женский то отдавался звоном в ушах, то был еле слышен.

— То есть он просто провожал тебя?

— Да! Считаешь, что я стала бы обманывать? — почти шепотом.

— Дочь, ты не хочешь знать ответ.

— Я собиралась... Стайлз попросил передать Дереку, что его срочно вызвали в университет. Что-то там с профессором и какой-то работой Стайлза... — зачастила она и буквально тут же взорвалась: — Да какая разница! Стайлз уехал, попросил сообщить Дереку. Тот решил проводить меня, а в переулке на нас напали. Их было трое.

— Погоди-погоди. А почему Стайлз сам не мог позвонить и сказать? Он же никогда со своим смартфоном не расстается.

— Да потому что нет у Дерека телефона!

— Как это нет? Глупость какая-то.

— Просто нет. Не нужен был!

— Лидия, сейчас не семидесятые.

— Он только приехал, и ему некому было звонить. Он первый раз в Окленде!

Странно было слышать со стороны оправдание — почему он не успел купить телефон. Такое же глупое, как и история про переулок. Неужели отец Лидии не слышит, что она лжет? Или был переулок? Или?..

***

В следующее пробуждение Дереку все же удалось открыть глаза. Прерывистого писка уже не было слышно: то ли убрали кардиоприборы, то ли просто выключили звук. Предсказуемо ныли руки. Скорее всего, именно эта боль вынудила его проснуться.

Шторы были задернуты, и в палате царил приятный полумрак. Ничто не мешало осмотреться — судя по всему, он находился в больнице. Но первая же попытка повернуть голову пошла прахом — желудок резко сжался, а перед глазами все поплыло. Собственный хриплый стон нарушил тишину палаты.

— Дерек?

Тот же глуховатый голос, что и в прошлое пробуждение. Попытавшись сориентироваться, Дерек закрыл глаза, повернул голову и осторожно попытался посмотреть, кто его спрашивал. Голова кружиться не начала, уже плюс.

— Мы знакомы? — хриплый собственный голос напомнил карканье вороны. Правда можно было не спрашивать: фамильные черты прослеживались.

— Детектив Стилински, полиция Окленда. Могу я задать вам пару вопросов? — стандартно начал посетитель, сунув полицейский жетон под нос Дереку.

— Отец Лидии и Стайлза?

— Только вначале хотел сказать тебе спасибо, что помог моей до… Что? Да, Лидия и Стайлз — мои дети, — детектив даже опешил от такого поворота. По большому счету удивляться было нечему, но допрашивать знакомых: своих или своих детей — всегда странно.

— Помог? — Дерек смутно помнил прошлый нечаянно подслушанный разговор и решил придерживаться уже сказанного. Если Лидия выбрала такую версию — значит, зачем-то это было нужно.

— Лидия сказала, что ты защитил ее от грабителей, напавших в переулке.

— Не помню.

— Доктора говорят — так бывает при сотрясении. А судя по твоему виду, драка была не из легких.

— И как, жить буду? — чтобы не смотреть в глаза детектива, Дерек сфокусировал взгляд на его костюме. Белая рубашка, стандартный, невыразительный темный твид, серый в полоску галстук. Почему-то его деловой вид не хотел увязываться с уставшими глазами и возрастными морщинами на лице. Вдобавок, взгляд детектива напоминал отцовский. В тот день, когда Дерек видел родителей в последний раз.

— Извини?

— Вы дали понять, что мой вид оставляет желать лучшего. Жить буду, или врачи еще не решили?

— Хм, ты шутник, оказывается. Ну, травм несовместимых с жизнью — нет. Более того, ты, как оказалось, везунчик. Доктор сказал: перелом двух ребер и сотрясение средней тяжести.

— А что с руками?

— А что с ними?

— Ноют, — озвучил очевидное Дерек. Только потом сообразил, что это было очевидно только ему.

— Вроде растяжение. Ну и костяшки сбиты. Про переломы рук доктор не упоминал, только ребра и сотрясение.

— Понятно, почему все плывет. Не возражаете, если я закрою глаза? — не дожидаясь согласия, Дерек зажмурился. Голова не кружилась, да и желудок больше не просился наружу. Но врать, глядя в глаза честного человека, откровенно не хотелось. — Но вы можете продолжить задавать свои вопросы.

— Я поднял твои данные. Дерек Хейл, курсант академии Аннаполис, отличная успеваемость, один из лучших выпускников…

— Я еще не выпускник. Итоговые экзамены. Но в остальном вы правы. Я так понимаю, вы звонили Стоуну?

— По долгу службы мне пришлось. — Шуршание блокнота. — Да, я разговаривал с лейтенантом Стоуном. Он заверил, что ты…

— Прекрасно… — на выдохе протянул Дерек, уже начиная прикидывать, чем это чревато. — Теперь он будет долго прочищать мне мозги… Извините, просто он иногда считает, что мне отец.

— Да, еще я поднял дело о твоих родителях. Соболезную, с выбором города твоей семье сильно не повезло.

— Город как город, детектив. В любом другом с ними так же могло случиться все, что угодно. Как и со мной.

— Откуда ты знаешь моих детей? — детектив наконец задал вопрос, повисший в воздухе с момента, как Дерек открыл глаза.

— Ваших детей… По сути, мы и не были особо знакомы. Стайлз набил мне татуировку. Тем же вечером он познакомил меня со своей сестрой. Все.

— «Не были»? — полицейский значок выдали ему точно не для красоты: моментально ухватил суть упущения.

— Что?

— Ты сказал — не были знакомы. Почему в прошедшем времени?

— Лидия передала, что ее брат уехал, и… — идей для возможности логично выкрутиться не нашлось. Пришлось рисковать наугад: — Не сможет набить мне вторую татуировку.

— То есть, моя дочь хотела с тобой поговорить только о татуировке? — вроде прокатило.

— Насколько я помню, разговор был только об этом.

— Поздно вечером?

— В этом городе действует комендантский час?

— Что? Нет… С чего ты взял? А, ты в этом смысле. Кхм… Дерек, ты, видимо, плохо знаешь мою дочь. Ее невозможно заставить пойти куда-то одной поздно вечером, тем более если проблема несерьезная.

— Можно сказать, я вообще не знаю вашу дочь.

— Но если она…

— Детектив. — Разговор начал откровенно утомлять. Блокнот не шуршал, похоже,детектив так и не стал ничего записывать. Значит, допросом этот разговор назвать было нельзя. И можно откровенно послать заботливого отца… обратно к семье. — Я не знаю, что заставило вашу дочь именно вечером, а не на следующий день сообщить мне, что Стайлз уезжает. Уехал. И совершенно не помню, что случилось после нашего с ней разговора, включая переулок и тех, кто на нас напал. Но могу заверить — дальше общаться с вашими детьми я не планирую. Более того, как только выберусь отсюда — уеду из города окончательно. Все, я устал. Вам пора.

— Извини за…

— До свидания, детектив, — Дерек оборвал замявшегося отца. Через пару секунд тихий шорох удаляющихся шагов и хлопок двери сообщил, что Стилински-старший наконец-то оставил его в покое.

Можно было снова ни о чем не думать.

***

Еле слышный скрип двери и тихие шаги послужили толчком для третьего пробуждения. Тени на потолке удлинились, пробивающееся сквозь полосы жалюзи солнце заливало палату красноватыми отсветами.

— Ты не спишь? — голос Лидии напомнил шелест листвы. Даже закатные лучи и слой тонального крема не могли скрыть ее покрасневших глаз.

— Как видишь. — Сон явно обладал лечебными свойствами — Дерек ощущал себя гораздо лучше.

— Ты как? Отец спрашивал у доктора… — ее голос начал подрагивать. Странно.

Не только голос — весь внешний вид Лидии был каким-то… не таким. Растрепанные волосы и слегка примятое платье, блуждающий взгляд, пальцы, нервно теребящие ремешок сумочки. Создавалось ощущение, что все это время Лидия... Да ладно!

— Как долго я здесь?

— Часов через шесть будут ровно сутки, — немного помолчав, ответила она.

— И ты все это время была здесь?

— Что? А, да. — Заторможенность ответов откровенно намекала на сильную усталость. Похоже, Лидия не шутила и на самом деле проторчала в палате или рядом с палатой Дерека остаток ночи и весь день.

— Дерек, я просто хотела, — слегка сбившись, она снова зависла в пространстве. Дерек уже хотел переспросить, как она внезапно продолжила: — Я сказала отцу, что вы со Стайлзом… То есть, не стала говорить, что вы…

— Лидия… — Дерек попробовал остановить ее сбивчивую речь.

— Нет! — вдруг резко оборвала она. — Не перебивай меня. Дерек, послушай, мой брат — не хороший парень, случайно попавший в беду. Он — циничный, расчетливый и беспринципный ублюдок.

С каждым новым словом ее голос набирал силу и уже не шелестел еле слышно, а практически ощутимо отскакивал от стен, резонируя и трансформируясь в пульсирующий сгусток головной боли где-то внутри головы Дерека.

— Он подставил тебя, Дерек! Ты что, так и не понял — он просто подставил тебя? Все это было подстроено! И возникший к тебе интерес, и его мнимое избиение. Дерек, мой брат не раздолбай-татуировщик, он один из лучших студентов университета в Беркли! Он и в этом тебя обманывал! Они с Дэлером сговорились. Стайлзу, как всегда, просто нужно было найти того, кто отработает его долг. И ты повелся, Дерек.

— Я знал, — повернув голову, Дерек уставился в потолок.

— Что?! Ты… ты знал и ничего не сделал? В смысле — все равно вышел на ринг? Ты псих или идиот?

— Лидия… — Дерек запнулся, не зная, как уточнить. — Он на самом деле был должен денег?

— Да, он с кем-то поигрался в догонялки и разбил камаро. Мама подарила машину ему недавно за отличную успеваемость.

— А если бы Стайлз не вернул долг?

— Кто знает. Скорее всего, Арджент рассказал бы обо всем родителям. Ради своей репутации они бы выплатили любой долг, тем более Стайлза…

— Лидия… Иди домой, тебя родители ждут, — Дерек отвел взгляд и уставился в стену. Местами облупившая краска могла бы многое рассказать о прошлом палаты и больницы. Если бы это было важно и интересно. Но уж лучше разглядывать трещины на стенах или потолке, чем девочку, в которой, возможно, впервые в жизни проснулась совесть.

Пусть не за свой поступок, но все же.

— Не ждут. Отец теперь как загнанный будет искать троих несуществующих нападавших. А мама… Она как всегда — в конторе или суде. Ей вообще все безразлично.

— Твой парень…

— Он тоже занят, — отрезала она.

— Лидия, просто… уйди.

— Ты… — остыв, а может быть, переходя на новый виток истерики, она запнулась и уже еле слышно спросила: — Почему я солгала отцу — мое дело, но почему промолчал ты?

— А это уже мое, — Дереку не хотелось долго и муторно объяснять, почему иногда проще подтвердить ложь или промолчать. Тем более не хотелось отвечать пафосно в стиле матери — «всегда верен». Верен слову. Верен себе. Начатое нужно доводить до конца, каким бы оно не было. Все равно умница Лидия не смогла бы понять всю суть этого.

Рассудив, что другого ответа не получит, она, еще немного постояв, вышла из палаты.

***

Долго держать в больнице Дерека не стали, да и он не стремился там оставаться. Вещи ему предсказуемо не вернули. Сказали, что они были все в крови и их пришлось порезать, чтобы снять.

Зато отдали бумажник с деньгами и документами. И это уже внушало оптимизм.

Случившийся в день выписки Айзек пришелся как нельзя кстати. Дерек уже собрался вызывать такси до квартиры на Перкинс, как тот буквально ворвался в палату со спортивной сумкой наперевес.

— Ты на самом деле не помнишь, что было? — не успев войти и поздороваться, Айзек атаковал вопросами. Его спасло только то, что в этот момент он достал вещи Дерека из сумки.

— Ринг, бой. Я здесь — значит, проиграл, — Дерек не стал вникать, почему Айзеку пришло в голову забрать его из больницы. Он привез одежду, на остальное было глубоко плевать.

— То есть, запомнил. А то, как мы тебя уносили?

— Мы?

— Я, Скотт и Лидия. Ага, это ты уже не помнишь, — казалось, Айзек отмечал галочками какой-то заранее составленный список.

— Угадал, — хмуро выдал Дерек, справедливо решив не рассказывать про полусмазанные отрывки чужих разговоров в памяти.

— А…

— Айзек, давай мы просто закроем эту тему и забудем ее. Как вариант — навсегда.

Коридор больницы длился нескончаемо. Люди почти не попадались на их пути. Более того — для больницы в дневное время было относительно тихо.

— Но… — под таким усиленным натиском терпение Дерека таяло на глазах.

— Черт возьми, Айзек, будь другом, помоги забрать из квартиры вещи и отвези в аэропорт. Без вопросов — мне хватило Лидии и ее отца. — На резкий ответ Дерека обернулись несколько медсестер у стойки регистрации, а проходивший мимо доктор неодобрительно нахмурился.

По большому счету Дерек должен был быть благодарным Айзеку уже за то, что тот приехал и собирался его подвезти. Но ноющие ребра и стягивающая повязка не способствовали хорошему расположению духа. Дерек не стал обижаться, если бы Айзек его послал.

Служба такси все еще продолжала оставаться менее проблемным вариантом.

— Которому ты соврал…

— Ага. Все, я понял. Справлюсь сам. — Прикрывая правой рукой левый бок с поврежденными ребрами, Дерек миновал раздвижные двери и даже успел сделать шаг в сторону стоянки такси, как Айзек остановил его.

— Извини, больше никаких вопросов. Машина там, — махнув рукой в сторону парковки, Айзек примиряюще улыбнулся.

***

Дорога от квартиры до аэропорта была короче, чем она казалась Дереку две недели назад. Возможно, потому что на дорогах стало меньше пробок. Или потому что за то время, которое Дерек провел на больничной койке, пропал надоевший зной. Или Айзек выбрал другой путь. Впрочем, это не важно.

«…Аномально жаркий апрель закончился. В Окленд пришли дожди. Не забывайте зонты и аккуратнее на дорогах. С вами были…»

Айзек выключил радио, и тишину прерывали теперь только шорох шин и мерное гудение мотора.

— Черт, извини, но куда ты теперь? — нарушил слово Айзек.

— Вернусь в Аннаполис.

— Туда, откуда ты приехал? Но зачем ты тогда вообще оттуда уезжал?

— Всю жизнь я смотрел на родителей и верил, что страна нуждается в защите. И кто, если не мы сможем ее защитить. Я только не знал, что внутри этой страны так же опасно, как и вне ее пределов. И зачем такую страну защищать?

— А сейчас ты увидел смысл ее защищать? Всех нас.

— Нет. Просто там, «на передовой», привычнее.

— А...

— Все. Хватит.

Дерек не искал оправдания поступку Стайлза, по сути, в этом не было смысла.

Жизнь там, среди уставов, строевых и беспрекословного подчинения командирам, была привычна, знакома. Там имелись понятия о чести и справедливости. Не факт, что там бы ничего не случилось, вояки такие же люди и так же могут предать. Только шансы на это в разы меньше.

Мир здесь был чужим, и узнавать его уже не хотелось. Здесь не было правых и виноватых. Отсутствовали четкие разграничения, а честь и достоинство и вовсе утратили свой смысл.

***

— Лейтенант Стоун, сэр.

— Хейл.

— Ваши слова про возможность вернуться еще в силе, сэр?

— Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, курсант. Это твое окончательно решение?

— Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр.

— В таком случае — добро пожаловать на борт.

— Semper fi.


End file.
